No Vales Mas Que Yo
by princesheart
Summary: es un fic un poco fuerte creo, están casados, se amaron, pero de ese amor solo quedan sombras y cicatrices, apenas cenizas de lo que fueron, heridas que jamas sanaran y silencios que cortan como navajas. No quiero nada solo un poco de valor, para decirte que no eres mejor que yo, lo que le dice la luna al cobarde del sol, que tu no vales mas que yo, basado en la canción de LOVG
1. Chapter 1 esquivando el nuevo sol

**Hoy he despertado en el suelo del salón**

 **Con la mirada esquivando el nuevo sol**

 **Que acariciaba mi mejilla con temor**

 **Fuera discutían golondrinas y un avión**

Y aquí estaba de nuevo, recogiendo vidrios rotos, rosas lanzadas al suelo sin cuidado alguno, retazos de tela regados en el piso, limpiando sangre del suelo y de los vidrios, todo una vez más, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había pasado esta escena, una y otra vez sin falta.

No había abierto las cortinas, ni me había mirado en un espejo, ¿Qué caso tenia de todas formas? ¿Qué cambiaría? Nada. Unas lágrimas escaparon por mis ojos, tanto nos habíamos perdido, y no había retorno, no había forma de cambiar en lo que nos volvimos, no había nada más para mí.

Tome la foto que estaba tirada en el suelo, la foto de nuestra boda, acaricie el marco quebrado, ¿ _que nos pasó?_ pregunte al recuerdo de una vida mejor, de una pareja diferente _¿Cuándo cambiamos tanto? ¿Cuándo dejaste de amarme?_ Lancé la foto contra la pared.

Me puse de pie y continué recogiendo todo los retazos de mi vida con él, todos y cada uno de las cosas que me recordaban lo que había pasado la noche anterior. _Ya no puedes seguir así_ me dije a mi misma, una vez más, pero eran solo eso palabras que salían de mi boca, que no significaba nada, que no provocarían nada, estaba atrapada, sin salida, sola, no podía decirle a nadie lo que estaba pasando, no podía decirle a nadie.

El jardín estaba tan tranquilo, lleno de cantos de las aves, la luz del sol y una brisa suave toco mi rostro, y a pesar de que solo fue eso sentí el dolor en mi cara, suspire cansada, el teléfono comenzó a sonar, volví dentro de la casa para contestar.

 _-hola- trate lo más que pude de que mi voz no sonara rota._

 _-Hinata- la voz de Ten-ten sonó del otro lado del teléfono- ¿Cómo estás?_

 _-Bien gracias- dije_

 _-tienes varios meses de que no vienes a vernos y ni en el club te hemos visto ¿pasa algo?_

 _-no nada- no quería preocuparla, estaba embarazada y eso era algo delicado- he estado muy ocupada_

 _-Hinata no has visto a ninguno de tus amigos, estamos preocupados- la voz de su cuñada sonaba genuinamente preocupada y se sintió fatal por preocuparla_

 _-yo…- al voltear vio su reflejo en un vidrio de la casa, estaba completamente amoratado, su labio partido y sangre saliendo de su boca y nariz- lo siento- su voz salió quebrada, apenas podía reconocerse ella misma, la mujer de ese reflejo no era ella- Ten-ten, no quiero que te preocupes por mí, estoy bien, he tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza, y no he podido salir como antes lo hacía, pero pronto iré a verte, sabes que te quiero mucho_

 _-Hinata si algo no va bien puedes decírmelo- le dijo nuevamente Ten-ten_

 _-todo va genial, enserio_

 _-está bien- pudo escuchar el suspiro de resignación de su amiga- si no pasas conmigo en una semana iré a tu casa y te obligare a salir_

 _-no hay problema- mintió_

 _-cuídate ¿sí?_

 _-lo hare- volvió a mentirle a su amiga- hasta luego_

Colgó el teléfono, tenía que arreglarse, sabía que si él llegaba y ella no estaba lista se molestaría. Se metió al baño y dejo que el agua tibia tocara su cuerpo, le dolía, su piel blanca estaba llena de manchas moradas en sus piernas, abdomen, brazos, en todo su cuerpo, su cara un poco inflamada, lloro por ella, por ser tan cobarde, por seguir ahí a pesar de todo. _Lo amo_ es lo que solía decirse _me ama_ con ello se reconfortaba, pero nada de eso era cierto, nada de lo que ella se dijera cambiaría la situación, nada de eso borraría las cicatrices, los golpes y mucho menos quitaría los moretes de su cuerpo.

Se puso un pantalón y una blusa de manga larga y cuello alto, su cabello negro azulado lo sujeto en una coleta, trato de cubrir los golpes de su rostro con maquillaje, sus ojos perlados miraban con atención cada golpe soltando pequeñas lágrimas.

Bajo para hacer la cena, era algo que le gustaba cocinar, desde que su madre murió ella lo hizo para su padre, cerró los ojos recordando aquella vida lejana, no había cambiado mucho su situación, los castigos eran los mismos.

Termino de hacer la comida preferida de su esposo y se sentó en la sala esperándolo, no podía comer si él no estaba _tampoco si él esta_ se dijo, _eres una inútil_ recordó las palabras de su padre, _nunca serás feliz, nunca servirás para nada_ , cerró los ojos con las imágenes de su padre y de ella en otro tiempo. Ella nunca había querido nada de eso, siempre había tratado de ser una buena persona de hacer lo correcto, pero cada paso que dio la llevo a esa vida. _Todo es mi culpa_ se recrimino.

Fuera comenzaba a oscurecer, los últimos rayos de sol se habían esfumado dejando solamente la luz de la luna para acompañarlos, encendió algunas luces, no le gustaba estar a obscuras, no le temía a la oscuridad, se había acostumbrado a vivir en ella, solo no quería que fuera tan evidente, no quería sentirse peor de lo que ya lo hacía.

Miro nuevamente el reloj, medianoche y él aún no llegaba a casa, negó con la cabeza, sabía lo que vendría después, y aun así no sabía a donde más ir, no podía moverse de ahí, era una idiota, tendría que correr. Suspiro con cansancio y subió a la recamara, cerró la puerta con llave y la trabo con una silla, no sería suficiente si él venía de malas, pero podía inténtalo, tomo el celular y comenzó a ver las fotos, la primera de ellas era de ella y sus amigos, había perdido todo eso desde que se casó. Negó con la cabeza, había estado bien, durante mucho tiempo, no supo cuando cambiaron las cosas.

Al despertar se dio cuenta de que su esposo jamás llegó, debería de ser extraño, debería de preocuparse, pero eso era tan normal en su vida que realmente ya no le preocupaba, llegaría a la noche siguiente o la siguiente semana, en ocasiones no lo veía durante semanas, al principio se preocupaba, pero ya no, hasta ese punto había llegado su relación, podrían desaparecer de la vida del otro y ni siquiera se notarían.

Todo estaba oscuro, no había nada que hacer, no había más en que poder distraerse y no podía salir de su casa por miedo a que la vieran como estaba, que todos se dieran cuenta de que realmente era demasiado débil para poder defenderse, negó con la cabeza, no era debilidad no querer lastimar a los demás, no lo era, no podía desearle el mal a nadie, no estaba en su naturaleza, no sabía ser de esa manera. _Idiota_. Le reprocho su mente.

Y una vez más solo la luna era su compañera de habitación, tal vez eso era mejor. Sus memorias se amotinaban en su cabeza, luchando por salir, y ella luchaba contra ellas por no recordarlas más. _Se fuerte_ , se repitió _todo será mejor al despertar._

* * *

 ** _hola como estan, bueno este es un nuevo proyecto, la verdad no se como me salga, e la primera vez que escribo algo de ese tipo, por favor dejen sus opiniones para saber si continuar o no..._**

 ** _ultimamente ando un poco deprimida, como dice una imagen, perder un amor duele, pero perder a un amigo mata, hace poco perdi a una amiga, por una tonteria y eso me tiene triste, pero ya no confio en ella,y si no hay confianza no hay nada._**

 ** _bueno me desvio, por favor haganme sabes sus opiniones. los quiero y saludo a todos_**


	2. Chapter 2 Silencio

**Pero el silencio en casa era ensordecedor**

 **Estas paredes saben bien lo que paso**

Los rayos de sol iluminaban la habitación, nuevamente sola, baje a terminar de arreglar la casa, me sentía tan sola y vacía, como si solo fuera el caparazón de la persona que alguna vez fui, mi esposo había estado fuera toda la semana, no había regresado desde aquella noche, las marcas de su presencia se fueron borrando y me sentía mejor, pero tenía miedo, miedo de que el volviera, de lo que podía hacerme y de lo poco que yo podía hacer contra él.

El timbre de la puerta sonó, sabía quién era, Ten-ten siempre cumplía su palabra. Sonreí con nostalgia.

-hola- salude al abrir la puerta- pasa Ten-ten- me sorprendí al ver que no iba sola, sino que iban mi hermana Hanabi, Temari, Ino y Sakura, habíamos estudiado la preparatoria y la universidad juntas, todas ellas estaban casadas, salvo Hanabi y Sakura.

-Hinata- saludo emocionada Ten-ten, ella le sonrió emocionada de que estuvieran todas ahí, recordó que le había costado mucho adaptarse cuando se fue a vivir sola, pero gracias a la ayuda de todas ellas es que salió adelante, siempre habían estado para ella, miro a Sakura se veía hermosa. La siguieron hasta el jardín y tomaron asiento, ella les ofreció algo de tomar, fue a la cocina por el agua y unos bocadillos. Ten-ten la alcanzo, la miraba insistentemente.

-tu casa quedo muy bien con la remodelación- ella sonrió

-sí, bueno fue algo inesperado, pero queríamos redecorar varias partes, así que no fue tanto el problema- le dijo ella- además así puedo trabajar desde aquí

-¿tienes tu oficina aquí?- pregunto Ten-ten alzando una ceja, ella asintió- Neji esta preocupado por ti

-Neji se preocupa demasiado

-te quiere- le dijo Ten-ten- además no hemos tenido noticias tuyas desde hace unos meses, tu padre…- ella detuvo a Ten-ten antes de que terminara, si era su padre, pero la había golpeado toda su vida, la había humillado y finalmente cuando ya no había mas que hacer la corrió de la casa, sin que le importara tener donde vivir, claro esa parte de la historia pocos la sabían, para la mayoría de las personas Hinata Hyuga hija mayor del empresario Hiashi Hyuga se había emancipado y había decidido hacer su propio camino, claro, lo único que le había dolido era haber dejado a su hermana en esa casa, pero Hanabi nunca había sido atacada por su padre, era su hija favorita, mientras que ella solo era una decepción.

-lo siento- dijo ella- tenía que sacar un nuevo libro y una nueva línea de ropa y he estado demasiado ocupada con todo eso, sabes que necesito tranquilidad para poder trabajar

-te ves diferente- le dijo la castaña- más delgada y un poco cansada

-no he podido dormir muy bien- sonrió con delicadeza- te ves hermosa- le dijo tocándole el vientre, Ten-ten sonrió

-a veces me muero de miedo, pobre de Neji que tiene que lidiar con todo eso, pero siempre lo hace con gusto, sabes, tenía miedo de cómo afectaría nuestro embarazo en la relación, pero Neji está más que feliz

-Neji nunca tuvo una familia- dijo de pronto- no realmente, me alegro por él, por ustedes- Ten-ten la abrazo

-siempre te tuvo a ti y a Hanabi- suspiro- Hiashi es un poco duro, pero sé que aprecia a Neji- Hinata asintió, su padre siempre le había dejado muy en claro que él prefería a Neji que a ella, si por su padre hubiera sido la habría matado y dejado a Neji en su lugar

-lo sé- dijo Hinata- quiere mucho a Neji. –ambas llevaron las cosas al jardín

-tu jardín quedo hermoso- dijo Ino

-¿es mucho trabajo mantenerlo?- pregunto Sakura

-no, además me ayuda a relajarme, es como un habito adquirido

-pues vale la pena- dijo Hanabi- el de la mansión está muy abandonado, hemos tratado de que no se muera, pero no funciona muy bien

Comenzaron a platicar de trivialidades, de sus vidas, de cosas que habían pasado cuando eran jóvenes, de tantas cosas que por un momento olvido la miserable vida que tenía, se olvidó de todo, porque era ella nuevamente, libre, feliz y joven.

-recuerdo como todas estábamos detrás de Sasuke- dijo Ino de pronto y comenzaron a reír

-menos Hinata- dijo Sakura, no sabía si aún no podía perdonar lo que había pasado, después de todo, Sakura había salido con Sasuke durante un tiempo. Aun así sonrió al recordar a Naruto, tan energético, lleno de vida, siempre viendo lo mejor de todos, no sabía cómo le había ido, era amigo de Sasuke, seguían siendo mejores amigos, esperaba que no hubiese cambiado.

-eso fue hace mucho tiempo- dijo ella- siento que tengo como mil años que no los veo a todos

-casi- dijo Hanabi- pero no importa, sabemos que estas ocupada

-si algo, pero tratare de hacerme más tiempo para pasar con ustedes, lo prometo- dijo ella, todas asintieron. Ino estaba casada con Sai quien era primo de Sasuke, Ten-ten con su primo Neji, Hanabi estaba saliendo con Kiba un amigo de ella, hacía mucho que no sabía realmente de ellos, _¿hace cuánto me convertí en esto?_ Se preguntó.

Habían estado toda la tarde en el jardín, habían comido y bebido y estaban bien así, se había sentido bien estar con ellas, estar de nuevo sin preocupaciones, sintió por un segundo que volvía a ser ella, libre, fuerte y preparada para lo que viniera, sonrió con tristeza al recordar que así se había sentido cuando se casó con él. Negó con la cabeza tenía que alejar esos pensamientos de su mente.

-¿lo amas?- pregunto Ino a Sakura, ella trato de volver su atención a la conversación

-no se- Sakura se ruborizó- Naruto siempre ha sido muy lindo conmigo, siempre ha estado ahí- termino de decir Sakura

-eso no es amor- dijo Temari

-a quien le importa- dijo Hanabi- todos merecemos a alguien que nos ame, que seamos la prioridad de alguien, si empieza una relación con solo atracción física, sin algo más sólido no servirá de nada- ella volteo a ver sorprendida a su hermana menor. _Todos merecemos ser felices_ , recordó que ella le había dicho eso cuando se fue a vivir sola- Ten-ten es feliz con Neji, y dios sabe que Neji es casi demasiado estricto, y no se amaban de inmediato

-el amor se va construyendo, poco a poco- completo ella _o destruyendo pedazo a pedazo, desgarrándolo como a una tela vieja_.

-exacto- dijo Ten-ten- tal vez merece una oportunidad, siempre ha estado ahí para ti

-lo sé- dijo Sakura- lo quiero, enserio lo quiero, es solo que no…

-no es Sasuke…- dijo Ino rodando los ojos

-¿Qué?- casi grita Sakura- no, no es eso, el físico no lo es todo y eso lo sé, pero Naruto y yo somos demasiado diferentes, que tal si al final no funciona

-Sasuke y Hinata son diferentes y son felices juntos- dijo Temari, ella trato de sonreír y asintió

-solo importa que se quieran, y que realmente se apoyen- añadió ella- siempre hay uno que ama más en una relación, y eso está perfectamente bien

-tengo que pensarlo- dijo Sakura- necesito tiempo

-cualquier cosa que necesites estamos aquí- le dijo ella y se mordió el labio.

Cuando todas se fueron volvió a quedar sola, sumida en la oscuridad de una casa vacía, se sentó en las escaleras en medio de la oscuridad, apenas y una luz tenue entraba por la ventanas, nuevamente su esposo no llegaría.

Cerro los ojos tratando de recordar los momentos felices que habían vivido, años atrás se había casado, lo habían hecho muy enamorados, recordaba como su cuñado la había animado y dado consejos sobre Sasuke, Itachi fue siempre amable con ella, lamentablemente había muerto, sintió su corazón estrujarse.

Flash back

 _-es una sorpresa y espero que te guste- había dicho Sasuke con su voz monótona, había algo tranquilizador en su voz, en sus ojos, algo que hacía que ella estuviese enamorada de él, a pesar de todo. "yo sigo tu luz aunque me lleve a morir" la letra de esa canción había sonado en su mente en muchas ocasiones, y le asustaba estar enamorada de esa manera de Sasuke._

 _-¿Qué es?_

 _-Hinata, si te digo ya no sería sorpresa- cuando llegaron él se para frente a ella y le quito la venda ella siguió con los ojos cerrados, sintió como el la cargo y ella sonrió_

 _-este será nuestro hogar- dijo Sasuke al bajarla, ella abrió los ojos encontrándose con una casa enorme, sus paredes de color blanco, no había muebles ni nada más, pero por los ventanales entraba mucha luz, era una vista hermosa.- ¿te gusta?_

 _-me encanta, Sasuke, esto es hermoso- dijo ella_

 _-me alegra- Sasuke no era muy expresivo, pero la abrazo y le dio un beso en la boca- creí que era mejor decorarla juntos, en unas semanas lo haremos todo juntos y creí que podríamos pasar tiempo en este proyecto juntos, para que la casa sea de los dos- dijo Sasuke, ella asintió emocionada, en un mes seria la esposa de Sasuke Uchiha. Tan solo unas semanas más y seria la mujer más feliz, realmente lo amaba y él a ella._

 _-Sasuke…- suspiro ella, no sabía que decir, pero no hacía falta entre ellos, se entendían muy bien aun en silencio._

 _Habían trabajado tan duramente en su nuevo hogar, y al final había quedado con la esencia de ambos, habían celebrado solo ellos dos, con una pequeña cena, alumbrados con luz de velas, solo ellos dos, no necesitaban a nadie más para compartir su felicidad._

 _-¿estas segura de esto?- Sasuke pregunto de pronto- de todo esto_

 _-¿la boda?- dijo ella_

 _-si_

 _-¿y tú?- le devolvió la pregunta_

 _-claro que lo estoy- dijo él- si no lo estuviera no lo haría- dijo Sasuke_

 _-yo también- dijo Hinata- eres lo más real que he tenido, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado Sasuke- él le acaricio la mejilla y le dio un beso_

 _-te amo- dijo Sasuke de pronto_

 _-y yo a ti- le dijo ella. Jamás se había sentido tan feliz como ese día, y deseaba con fuerza que su felicidad durada para siempre, que siempre fueran ellos dos así de felices._

 **Fin de flash back**

Negó con la cabeza alejando todos esos recuerdos, pero en las noches de insomnio y soledad era lo único que tenía.

 **Flash back**

 _-Sasuke- llamo ella, parecía un poco perdido, caminaba tropezándose con los muebles de la sala- Sasuke ¿estás bien?_

 _-Hinata- grito él, no sabía que había pasado, ella se acercó preocupada por él, él la tomo por el cabello y le dio un beso, pero la lastimaba, ella intento alejarse pero él tenía más fuerza que ella, eso era obvio._

 _-Sasuke me lastimas- le dijo ella_

 _-tsk- gruño él, y la lanzó hacia el suelo, ella se asustó por ello, Sasuke jamás la había tratado así, jamás le había siquiera levantado la voz- eres una cualquiera- le dijo, ella había podido percibir el olor a alcohol en Sasuke, se intentó acercar para llevarlo a la cocina y darle un poco de café, pero él se negaba y le lanzaba miles de insultos._

 _-Sasuke por favor- le dijo ella, no podía con esto sola, había pensado en llamarle a Itachi, pero no quería que se preocupara, no era justo para él, además tal vez estaba con su novia._

 _-creí todas tus mentiras- le dijo él- maldita mentirosa, resultaste ser igual que todas, fui un idiota, claro…- comenzó a decir él_

 _-Sasuke no sé qué te pasa- le dijo ella- pero necesito que me acompañes, vamos- dijo nuevamente ella, cuando la fin lo hizo ir a la cocina le preparo una taza de café, pero al final él se la había lanzado casi encima._

 _Ella iba a subir a la habitación, pero él no la dejo, la tomo del cabello y comenzó a besarla de manera demasiado brusca, sus caricias antes con amor, ahora eran con dureza y odio, ella no sabía que pasaba, e intento detenerlo, Sasuke la había lanzado nuevamente contra el suelo, ella se había levantado arrinconándose en una esquina, esas escenas le eran demasiado familiares, no quería respirar como si así pudiera evitar lo que sabía vendría, comenzó a llorar, y quedo presa del pánico. El la jalo nuevamente._

 _-cállate maldita sea- dijo él frustrado- que alguien más te compre tu numerito de inocente, a mí no me vuelves a engañar- tal vez se desesperó porque se dio la vuelta_

 _-Sasuke- susurro ella- te amo- el volvió sobre sus pasos y le dio un golpe en la mejilla, le había roto el labio, solo entonces él pareció reaccionar_

 _-Hinata- dijo como si hubiese estado en un sueño, como si él no hubiese sido quien la había golpeado- Hinata- susurro nuevamente, y trato de acercarse, pero ella por instinto retrocedió- lo siento tanto._

 **Fin del flash back**

Volvió a su cama, cansada, agotada, sentía como si la vida se hubiese venido sobre ella, el peso de algunos años la sobrepasaba y se sentía más vieja de lo que era. _Debe de parar_ , se mintió nuevamente, no tenía el valor para dejarlo, la parte que lo había amado le impedía irse, así que se quedó a esperarlo, nuevamente, aunque no llegara.

Miro su habitación, los colores podrán haber cambiado, pero las paredes seguían siendo las mismas, eran sus compañeras en la prisión autoimpuesta por su esposo y por ella misma. Ellas sabían los secretos mejor guardados de su vida, toco su vientre, y después su mejilla, a lado de su cama estaba la foto de Sasuke y su hermano, Itachi había sido el padrino en la boda.

 _Por favor Itachi, necesito tu ayuda, por favor…_ se sentía una idiota, tal vez todo hubiera sido diferente, pero eso no lo podría saber, solo sabía que le faltaba más de la mitad de su alma, que esas paredes eran los barrotes que ahora hacían su prisión, son un disfraz con el que amueblaron su hogar.

* * *

 **hola, muchas gracias por leer, este fic es algo difícil, porque me encanta esta pareja, asi que cualquier comentario se los agradecería mucho, para saber si les ha gustado, si algo va bien, si quieren mas o cualquier cosa.**

 **perdón por no actualizar antes, no sabia como dejar el capitulo, ademas estaba un poco ocupada, espero actualizar con mayor rapidez en el futuro, y bueno les tengo una noticia que me hace super feliz, acabo de empezar una relación con alguien super increíble y la verdad estoy feliz, se los comparto porque asi siento que forman parte de mi vida también ustedes.**

 **sobre todo perdón por haberme desaparecido mucho tiempo, me operaron de la vesícula y estuve un poco grave, pero ya estoy de regreso.**

 **muchas gracias por leer y les mando muchos besos.**

 **Hf any.-** es algo que tienes que esperara para ver, esta historia va a estar un poco complicada en cuanto a su relacion, gracias por el comentario.

 **FlooR.-** muchas gracias por el comentario, lo aprecio enserio, y me alegra tanto que te guste. tratare de no dejarlo, la verdad me emociona escribir este fic.

 **guest.-** lo se, es una relacion bastante toxica y complicad, todo lo veremos desde el punto de vista de hinata, espero que no sea aburrida y muchas gracias por el comentario me hizo muy feliz.


	3. Chapter 3 No quiero nada

**Ya no quiero tus disculpas**

 **No quiero escuchar tu voz**

 **No quiero nada, solo un poco de valor**

 **Para decirte que no eres mejor que yo**

La rutina tal vez había acabado con ellos, desde hace tiempo, ella ya no salía de su casa, lo esperaba, negó con la cabeza, siempre se dijo que ella no sería de esas mujeres, que ella sería diferente, que sería fuerte.

 **Flash back**

 _Estaba lloviendo ese día, desde la noche anterior no paraba de llover, ella no podía terminar de lavar la ropa, y eso la estresaba, tenía que hacer todo el que hacer de la casa antes de que llegara su padre._

 _Mientras limpiaba la casa tomo el cuadro familiar, la única foto que había de todos ellos, incluyendo a su madre, antes de que todo pasara. Cerro sus ojos invocando el recuerdo de su madre, su dulce voz y sus suave mirar, era la mujer más hermosa que sus ojos hubiesen visto, siempre pensó que al crecer ella se le podría parecer tan solo un poco, se vio en el espejo cercano y negó con la cabeza, no se parecía ni un poco._

 _-es mejor que continúe- siguió limpiando las cosas, con un trapo húmedo y una cubeta de agua que cargaba a donde ella iba. La casa antes tan llena de vida ahora parecía vacía, sin vida alguna, donde antes era cálida ahora era completamente fría. Miro el jardín que su madre tenía, se esforzaba en mantenerlo como ella lo tenía cuando estaba con vida- a veces esto es imposible- se dijo. Muchas noches se preguntaba si todo eso valía la pena._

 _Cerro los ojos y pudo recordar a su madre en la cama, tan pálida y frágil, ella siempre había sido energética aunque era calmada, nunca la había escuchado levantar la voz, y aun así su padre siempre la escuchaba, la miraba con amor, ella siempre deseo un amor así como el de sus padres, tan fuerte y tan real._

 _Pero al morir su madre algo dentro de su padre se había roto, algo dentro de él murió junto a ella, dejo de ir durante un tiempo a eventos sociales, se había encerrado dentro de él mismo y de su despacho, y cuando al fin salió de ese caparazón, había tomado la decisión de culparla a ella por todo lo que había pasado, ella apenas tenía cinco años, era una niña y había perdido a su madre._

 _A su edad tuvo que comprender lo que significaba la palabra muerte, la definitivita de ese estado, el hecho de que jamás volvería a ver a su madre, que tenía que crecer sin ella, sin su cariño, sonrisas y apoyo, se dio cuenta que su hermanita que apenas era una bebe, no recordaría nada de ella, no sabría del cariño que una madre te brindaba. "prométeme que cuidaras de tu padre y de Hanabi" "lo prometo mami". Sabía que tenía que ser no una madre para Hanabi, eso era imposible, pero si la mejor hermana que pudiera tener._

 _Esa noche había ido al cuarto de Hanabi y la había arrullado cantándole la misma canción de cuna que su madre cantaba, escucho la puerta de la habitación de su hermana abrirse y pronto descubrió que era su padre, él se le quedo viendo, pero no dijo nada, al terminar la tomo del brazo y la saco de la habitación de su pequeña hermana, sus ojos parecían estar tallados en hielo, la miraba de una forma que jamás antes había visto en los ojos de su padre, la miraba con odio y algo más que no quiso averiguar ni pensar, no en ese momento, ni en ningún otro._

 _-padre- saludo ella- buenas noches_

 _-¿Qué estabas haciendo?- le pregunto su padre_

 _-Hanabi no podía dormir- dijo ella- le cante- explico ella- como lo haría ella._

 _-nunca podrás ser ella- le dijo su padre- jamás te parecerás siquiera a ella- sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas y su padre por primera vez le levanto la mano y la abofeteo, ella tenía cinco años y no comprendía lo que había pasado, no dijo nada se quedó en silencio, su padre la jalo del brazo y la encerró en su habitación.- no quiero que vuelvas…- y se quedó en silencio- no salgas de tu habitación._

 _Ella se quedó toda la noche ahí, sobando su mejilla, el golpe no le había dolido tanto como las palabras de su padre, ella solo quería ser como su madre._

 **Fin del flash back**

Las cosas no habían mejorado con el tiempo, por el contrario todo había ido a peor, un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, al darse cuenta, cuando salió de su casa, ella ya no era nada, no valía nada, era un objeto más adornando una vida falsa, una mansión lujosa, un artículo más, incluso algo desechable.

Escucho la puerta de la cochera cerrarse, había estado demasiado sumergida en sus pensamientos que no había escuchado hasta ese momento que Sasuke ya había vuelto a la casa, se levantó de la cama, y dudo un segundo.

La puerta de la casa se abrió e inmediatamente se cerró, escucho los pasos pesados de Sasuke, y las llaves ser dejadas en la mesa. Cerró los ojos y recordó que esa ya era una escena normal y recurrente desde los días en que vivía en casa de su padre.

-Hinata- la voz de Sasuke sonaba tranquila, pero sabía también que él seguramente había estado bebiendo- ¿Dónde estás?- el escalofrío en su cuerpo volvió, suspiro y tomo el pomo de la puerta de su cuarto. _Tú puedes, todo estará bien_. Se dijo y se encamino a la sala de dónde provenía la voz de Sasuke.

-Sa-Sasuke- dijo con voz temblorosa antes de siquiera llegar a donde él, siempre era lo mismo, se sentía una idiota, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿A dónde iría?, se preguntaba una y otra vez porque seguía ahí, porque no se iba lejos, porque no podía comenzar una nueva vida, lejos, donde nadie la conociera, pero sabía que eso solo era un sueño, un lejano sueño, ahora ella era un pájaro sin alas, desde pequeña se las habían cortado, le habían robado su inocencia, alguien que debería de haber cuidado siempre de ella, alguien que la debió de haber amado, pero no, su vida no era así, su vida era diferente, más parecido a una pesadilla que a un cuento de hadas.

-tsk- dijo Sasuke, ella se asomó a la sala, se veía tan guapo como siempre, nadie podría adivinar todo el odio que Sasuke llevaba dentro de él. En el fondo ella siempre esperaba que Sasuke fuera el mismo de antes, que todo cambiara, pero no sería de esa manera y cada día que pasaba ella estaba convencida de que su relación se había fracturado para siempre- ¿tienes la comida?- ella tenía la cabeza agachada, le mortificaba tan solo ver a Sasuke a los ojos.

-si- susurro, escucho el bufido de Sasuke ella se encamino a la cocina y sirvió la comida en un plato, no podía llorar, después de todo eso podría hacerle más daño que bien, además de que si él la veía llorar seguramente se irritaría, y ella no deseaba eso, no claro que no.

-tenemos que hablar- dijo Sasuke cuando llego ella a la mesa con su comida, ella no comía junto a él, no se sentaba en la mesa, Sasuke suspiro, parecía cansado.- esto no está funcionando bien- dijo Sasuke, aun no probaba la comida. Ella pensaba lo mismo que él, por un segundo se permitió sentirse feliz, tal vez él le pediría el divorcio o se lo daría, y ambos podrían continuar con su vida, ella no necesitaba su dinero, ella trabajaba y ganaba bien, simplemente necesitaba su libertad.

-nos separaremos- dijo ella, no pudo ocultar el tono de alivio en su voz. Sasuke levanto la vista, parecía decepcionado, pero inmediatamente su mirada cambio a una llena de furia y odio.

-¿eso es lo que quieres?- dijo Sasuke con ira contenida en su voz, paso la mano por su cabeza, ella sin saberlo había asentido a la pregunta.- quieres largarte- dijo Sasuke levantándose y en el proceso tirando la silla, con su puño golpeo la mesa- eres una…- Sasuke se quedó en silencio, tomo el plato y el vaso y los lanzo a la pared- te casaste conmigo, no hay marcha atrás, lamento que no seas feliz conmigo, que no te lleno como otros seguramente lo hacen, pero eres mi esposa cariño- la tomo de la barbilla haciéndole un poco de daño- hasta que la muerte nos separe- le recordó Sasuke, escupiendo las palabras como si fuera veneno.

-Sasuke- susurro ella- me lastimas

-¿crees que me importa?- le grito Sasuke, y la lanzo al suelo- no me importa un carajo tu vida y tu seguridad, podrías morir y no sentiría absolutamente nada más que molestia. Compre una esposa- dijo Sasuke- acéptalo Hinata estás conmigo por mi dinero, porque podía sacarte del agujero en donde vivías- ella negó con la cabeza, estaba sorprendida por lo que Sasuke pensaba de ella.- solo eres una basura inservible que el clan Hyuga desecho, y que fui el único idiota que te recogió

-no es así- levanto ella la voz, Sasuke le dio una cachetada, su labio y nariz comenzó a sangrar, se negaba a llorar, se negaba a agachar la cabeza, no podía hacerlo, no quería hacerlo, Sasuke volvió a golpearla en la mejilla, pero lo hizo con demasiada fuerza que su cabeza azotó contra el suelo.

Ella se levantó como pudo y comenzó a caminar a su cuarto, no escuchaba lo que Sasuke decía, hasta que sintió que él la tomo por el hombro y la obligo a voltear a verlo. Ella negó con la cabeza, no sabía que decía, pero Sasuke pareció molestarse aún más, quiso volver a retomar su camino, necesitaba irse, escapar, descansar. Sasuke volvió a golpearla con fuerza, y ella azotó contra las escaleras, su cabeza había golpeado contra el filo de uno de los escalones, pudo ver la sangre saliendo de su cabeza, pero ella no grito, no lloro, no podía, el cansancio pesaba más, sus parpados se iban cerrando sin que ella lo deseara, sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, y al mismo tiempo no quería hacerlo.

¿Era tan malo desear la paz? ¿Tan terrible seria si se dejaba llevar por la paz que la muerte prometía?, entre su inconciencia escucho un llanto, trato de acariciar su vientre, pero no pudo moverse, no podía ser tan egoísta, pero tampoco podría condenar a un ser inocente a vivir en el mundo en que ella vivía, no podía rendirse.

-Hinata- la voz de Sasuke sonaba preocupada- Hinata, amor, lo siento- Sasuke parecía decirlo con sinceridad- lo lamento, Hinata, amor, despierta- Sasuke repetía su nombre. Que dulce sueño, se dijo, repetía su nombre como si realmente la amara, como si no hubiese sido el quien la había golpeado, como si no fuera el causante de sus heridas, de estas y muchas otras más.

Pero esta vez había tomado una decisión, ya no bastaba el perdón que el pedía después de cada golpe, las rosas que le llegaban después de que él le fuera infiel, ya no bastaba que le jurara que esta vez sería diferente, no, esta vez ya no quería nada de eso, ella quería más, no necesitaba ni siquiera hechos de su parte, esta vez quería la fuerza y el valor que alguna vez tuvo, quería poder decirle que ella no era una basura, que ella valía, que ella era fuerte, decirle que ya no le tenía miedo, que no volvería a caer en su juego, que no volvería a ser su víctima, decirle que esta vez ella se iba, que no volvería a ser su víctima.

* * *

 **hf cualquier** muchas gracias por el comentario, me alegra que te guste, espero que te guste la actualización.

 **invitado.-** se que -Hinata no puede continar en una relacion asi de toxica, pero tambien debemos de ver que ella siempre es demasiado buena, que solo hasta que se dio cuenta de su valor en el anime es que empezo a sobresalir, pero para ello tuvo que sufrir mucho. Tiene razon Sasuke se ha vuelto un idiota, y no me gusta escribirlo asi, me es realmente dificil, escribirlos en una situacion asi de complicada y de fuerte por asi decirlo, espero que no te decepcione el fic, y bueno comenzare a meter un poco mas de la infancia de hinata. gracias por el comentario.

 **FLooR.-** muchas gracias por el comentario enserio lo aprecio, espero que te guste la actualizacion, perdon por la tardanza. espero que te guste.

 **sasuhina.-** gracias por el comentario, espero que te guste este capitulo, lamento la tardanza... espero en vacaciones poder actualizar un poco mas rapido, pero la universidad no me ha dejado...

 **gracias a todos por sus amables paabras, y espero que este capitulo les guste, se qu no tiene mucho contenido, pero es algo como base, mostrare en los siguientes un poco mas de la relacion de ellos dos y de hinata con su padre.**

 **no me gusta escribir como villanos a los personajes que realmente admiro y me gustan, pero en este caso es necesario. por favor dejen sus comentarios y muchas gracias por su apoyo.**


	4. Chapter 4 se acabo

**Se acabó tu mano al viento dibujando un cinturón**

Tu voz cobarde excusando al tirador

 **Tus condolencias explicando la razón**

Despertó en el hospital al día siguiente, no había nada más que maquinas a su alrededor. Ella odiaba los hospitales, siempre los había odiado, era señal segura de que algo andaba mal, no era la primera vez que venía a un hospital por cosas de ese tipo, aunque generalmente Sasuke contrataba un doctor que la veía en su casa, no hacia preguntas, solo la curaba, cerraba los ojos, cobraba y se iba. La puerta de su cuarto se abrió, Ino la miraba preocupada.

-Hinata, que bueno que ya estás despierta- Ino se acercó a ella- te voy a revisar.- ella solo pudo asentir- parece que todo está bien, solo que fue muy fuerte el golpe en la cabeza.- de pronto Ino se puso seria- Hinata- ella se sentó en la silla que estaba a un lado de su cama- Sasuke acaba de irse, estuvo toda la noche, parecía realmente preocupado- ella volteo la mirada, él era bueno fingiendo, siempre lo había sido, era tan bueno pretendiendo que todo estaba bien, cuando en realidad ya no había nada bueno, nada sano, nada que rescatar de su relación.

-Ino- dijo con voz temblorosa- mi…- toco su vientre

-está bien Hinata, ¿Por qué no le has dicho a Sasuke?, necesitas cuidados con tu embarazo

-¿le dijiste?- pregunto espantada

-no- Ino le tomo la mano- ¿todo está bien Hina?- ella quería decirle que no, que su vida era un infierno, que necesitaba salir de ahí, irse para nunca más volver, en cambio solo pudo asentir con la cabeza

-Sasuke está demasiado presionado, y no quiero decirle todavía

-pronto se te comenzara a notar

-lo sé- dijo ella, tenía que hacer un plan, ella podría morir fácilmente, no había problema con ello, pero no condenaría a un ser indefenso y puro a ello, no podía, se negaba, ella lo protegería a toda costa- solo necesito unas semanas más- Ino asintió

-¿Cómo te caíste?- pregunto Ino, ella volteo a verla confundida- Sasuke dijo que te caíste de las escaleras, que cuando el llego te encontró tirada en los escalones de tu casa, y que llamó rápidamente a los paramédicos.

-no lo recuerdo- dijo ella, claro, como si Sasuke fuera a decir que él la había golpeado, que gracias a él, ella estaba ahí.

-es normal, no te mortifiques, pasara en unos días, te daremos de alta mañana y podrás volver a tu casa, te daré medicamento para tu embarazo y vitaminas, no has comido bien y eso te puede afectar, incluso puede que por ello te hayas desmayado y caído por las escaleras.

Le había pedido a Ino que lo mantuviera en secreto, que no dijera nada sobre el embarazo, sobre el hospital, y sobre nada, toco su vientre, Sasuke pasaría por ella, lo más seguro era que andaría a alguien por ella, como siempre lo hacía. Se preguntó si alguien podría ser tan cruel como su esposo, recordó la suave risa de Itachi y lo feliz que se veía Sasuke cuando lo miraba.

Flash back

 _Había ido a la casa de Itachi, Konan no estaba había tenido que salir de improvisto, eran una pareja un poco rara, pero encantadora, Konan en ocasiones era un poco impulsiva, mientras que Itachi siempre analizaba todo antes de hacer algo. Siempre se preguntó si ella y Sasuke se verían así._

 _-que sorpresa cuñada- le dijo Itachi_

 _-Itachi- san_

 _-deja de usar los sufijos somos familia- ella asintió gustosa_

 _-¿en qué puedo ayudarte?_

 _-Sasuke y yo tendremos nuestro primer aniversario y quería pedirte ayuda, quiero que pueda descansar de su trabajo y encontré una cabaña alejada de todo, no hay señal, y tengo que remodelarla, quería saber si sabes quién puede ayudarme- le dijo ella apenada- no espero regalársela este año, pero si pensé que podría ser un bonito regalo para otra fecha_

 _-conozco a alguien- dijo con una sonrisa_

 _-¿Quién?_

 _-yo, nadie conoce mejor lo gustos de Sasuke que tú y yo, así que podeos trabajar en ello, será una agradable sorpresa._

 _-gracias- le dijo sinceramente agradecida_

Fin del flash back

Llego a su casa, nuevamente como si nada hubiese pasado, una tontería realmente, como si con ello pudiera borrar las marcas que tenía en su cuerpo, en su corazón. No había nadie, eso no le sorprendía, Sasuke siempre era muy discreto, siempre ocultando sus pasos, sus golpes, y ella lo había dejado, lo había tolerado, incluso era su cómplice, nunca decía nada, solo lloraba en silencio, sola, siempre sola, ya no siquiera lloraba frente a él, eso era un lujo que él había perdido.

Él la había dejado sola, y no le había importado. _Tengo que hacerlo_ dijo sentándose en la cama, tal vez tenía que pensarlo mejor, pero era un hecho, necesitaba hacerlo, por su bien. Ella no era la niña débil que alguna vez fue, ya no podía serlo, tenía que ser fuerte por su bebe. Toco su vientre.

-yo te protegeré- le prometió- tendrás una mejor vida de la que yo he tenido, no tendrás que sufrir- le dolía.

 **Flash back**

 _Tenía dieciocho años, Neji y Hanabi no estaban en casa, habían salido, pero ella no había podido ir, su padre aun no llegaba. Kiba y Shino estaban junto con ella terminando una tarea, solo les falta un poco. Ella sabía que tenía que acabarla antes de que llegara su padre o se molestaría mucho porque tenía personas dentro de la mansión y solamente estaba ella._

 _-po-podemos dejarlo hasta aquí- dijo ella mirando con nerviosismo el reloj, ya era hora de que su padre llegara, y prefería evitar problemas_

 _-si prefieres- dijo Kiba- de todas maneras yo muero de hambre_

 _-puedo terminarlo yo- dijo su amigo Shino_

 _-no quiero causarte molestias- le contesto ella, y era cierto, pero necesitaba que se fueran antes de que llegara su padre. Pero eso no paso, como siempre ella tenía mala suerte para esas cosas, su padre llego en el momento en que ellos se estaban tomando sus cosas para irse._

 _-Hinata- dijo con voz fría y dura- ¿Quiénes son ellos y que hacen aquí?- a pesar de la dureza de su voz, algo en el sonaba diferente en él_

 _-son mis compañeros de clase- dijo ella entre tartamudeos- estábamos haciendo una tarea_

 _-perdón señor Hyuga se nos hizo tarde, pero ya nos íbamos- dijo Kiba tragando saliva, su padre ni siquiera les dirigió una mirada._

 _-que se vayan pronto de mi casa- dijo su padre, y ella solo asintió- cuando se vayan ven al despacho, tenemos que hablar._

 _Sus amigos la miraron preocupados, pero ella negó con la cabeza, se mordió el labio, pero no dijo nada, sabía lo que seguiría después de eso. Aun así como siempre tenía que soportarlo. No tenía más opción._

 _-Hinata- la llamo su amigo_

 _-¿Qué pasa Shino?_

 _-cualquier cosa que pase me llamas- le dijo seriamente_

 _-no pasara nada- le dijo ella- gracias, nos vemos mañana_

 _-hasta mañana Hina- le dijo Kiba dándole un abrazo, sus amigos se habían marchado, respiro profundamente, necesitaba valor, se dirigió a la oficina de su padre, no parecía estar bien, estaba mirando por la ventana, y tomando algo que parecía ser alcohol, se veía diferente. En sus manos sostenía la foto de su madre cuando era más joven, su madre había sido una mujer hermosa, y seria eternamente joven y hermosa, había muerto a una edad temprana, y a ella le gustaba pensar, que la muerte la conservaría de esa manera, que no cambiaría nada de ella, porque era perfecta._

 _-padre- susurro, sabía que la regañaría, pero su padre no volteo- lo lamento padre- dijo ella, su padre volteo a verla, nunca lo había visto así, estaba tomado, puso la foto de su madre en el escritorio e intento dar unos pasos hacia ella pero tropezó con el escritorio, ella se acercó para ayudarlo, era su padre- padre ¿está bien?, él la tomo del cabello cerca de la nuca y la sostuvo así, respiraba entrecortadamente y su aliento tenía un olor demasiado marcado a alcohol._

 _-¿Por qué?- pregunto él con la voz profunda- ¿Por qué?- repitió él, pegando su frente a la de ella_

 _-no sé de qué habla- le respondió ella, él la tomo de la cintura pegándola más a su cuerpo y la abrazo, pero no había nada de amor en ese abrazo, no de amor paterno, comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, podía sentir las lágrimas de su padre en su cuello. Ella trato de separarse un poco de él, pero entre más esfuerzos hacia él más la estrechaba contra sí, pronto el abrazo dejo de serlo, y sintió los labios de su padre sobre su cuello, le susurraba cuanto la había extrañado y le llamaba por el nombre de su madre._

 _-padre- llamo ella de nuevo empujándolo_

 _-¿quieres dejarme?- grito su padre- ¿es eso?_

 _-padre, soy yo Hinata_

 _-ya me dejaste una vez- susurro su padre- tardaste demasiado en volver_

 _Ella sintió lastima por su padre, lo hizo realmente, cuanto debió de haber amado a su madre, que a pesar de todo ese tiempo se negaba a aceptar que había muerto, que lo había dejado para siempre._

 _-no estoy listo para despedirme de ti nuevamente- le susurro abrazándola por la espalda. Ella se retorcía para separarse de él, esperaba que su padre pudiera ver a través de su ilusión, de su visión, pero no parecía que lo fuera a hacer. Mientras con un brazo la aferraba hacia él, con el otro le quito la chamara, y comenzó a masajearle el pecho, ella lloraba y suplicaba que la dejara, cuando le arranco la blusa de rejilla y el pantalón que llevaba puesto._

 _-padre, no, por favor, soy yo, soy Hinata, soy tu hija- le decía, pero su padre no parecía entenderla, estaba cegado, y en donde estaba no parecía escucharla, la coloco contra el escritorio de frente a él, y le abrió las piernas colocándose en medio y le comenzó a besar el cuello y el pecho, una de sus manos la sostenía por ambas muñecas mientras la otra se encargaba de ir en su parte intima. Estaba desesperada, no sabía que hacer, no podía defenderse y se sentía estúpida por permitir que eso pasara._

 _-padre, no por favor- suplico, su padre le soltó las manos para terminar de quitarle la ropa, ella aprovecho para tomar la lámpara del escritorio de su padre y lo golpeo con ella, y así como pudo salió de la oficina de su padre, no sabía si le había hecho daño, no sabía nada, hasta que llego a su cuarto, cerró la puerta y se derrumbó en el suelo, estaba prácticamente desnuda, tenía las muñecas con moretones y el resto de su cuerpo no estaba exento de ello._

Fin del flash back

No, negó con la cabeza, ella no era más esa niña que solo podía llorar, que era demasiado débil para siquiera enfrentar la triste realidad. No. Ella era mucho más que eso, y si no lo era, tenía que empezar a serlo, por su bebe.

Le dolía, claro que le dolía, tenía que dejarlo, ese no era el problema, lo amaba, amaba lo que una vez fueron, pero no lo que se había convertido. _Nunca más_ , se prometió ella. Aun así le dolía pensar que le estaba fallando a su bebe, no había podido arreglar las cosas entre ellos. Pero sobre todo, su bebe tendría que crecer sin padre.

Jamás había querido eso para sus hijos, ella había crecido sin madre y le había dolido en el alma, Neji sin ninguno de sus dos padres, y durante mucho tiempo vivió resentido con el mundo, tenía miedo, de que el amor que ella pudiera ofrecer no fuera suficiente para que su hijo creciera sin miedos. _Estaremos solos_. Le dijo a su vientre. _Daré lo mejor de mí, te lo prometo, pero no podemos quedarnos más tiempo aquí, quiero que seas feliz, y sé que aquí no podrás serlo, yo estoy feliz de que vengas al mundo, pero no sé si tu padre lo está también, espero que nunca tengas que aprender lo duro que es el mundo, tratare de protegerte lo más que pueda._ Le prometió a su hijo.

Sasuke llego esa noche, se veía acabado, como si estuviese cargando el mundo, parecía que había tomado. Vio su calendario y recordó que día era, _el aniversario de la muerte de Itachi_. Se acercó lentamente a él. Sasuke alzo sus ojos para verla, y pudo constatar que había estado tomando.

-fui con Itachi- dijo simplemente, ella asintió- ¿Cómo estás?- eso la sorprendió, además pudo ver que tenía unos moretones en su pómulo, tal vez había estado peleando en un bar, era común para él meterse en líos.

-¿Qué te paso?- pregunto ella acariciando su mejilla, Sasuke le tomo la mano, ella tembló. Sasuke beso su mano.

-¿me tienes miedo?- le susurro él, tal vez habría sido más fácil que mintiera, pero esa no era ella

-un poco- confeso al fin, Sasuke miro a la pared, había un cuadro de su madre y hermano

-sería una gran decepción para ella- no dijo nada, se quedó en silencio viéndolo- no mereces esto Hinata, te amo, no quiero esto, no realmente

-¿Por qué lo haces?- dijo ella, quería saberlo, saber si había futuro para ello, pero… no realmente no estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo.

-quiero que sufras- le dijo él y soltó una carcajada llena de dolor- quiero que sufras lo que estoy sufriendo

-¿Por qué querrías eso?- pregunto ella

-no lose- dijo él, y quiso pararse, pero perdió el equilibrio, ella lo ayudo a llegar a la cama del cuarto de abajo.- lo lamento Hina

-descansa Sasuke- cerro la puerta del cuarto y tomo la decisión, hora pudo ver que todo estaba perdido, Sasuke la castigaba por algo que no sabía que era. Ese era el momento, él no despertaría hasta pasado medio día, tomo unas maletas y comenzó a meter sus cosas, aún tenía la casa que nunca le regalo, podría servir por mientras, estaba en un lugar apartado y nadie la conocía siquiera, salvo Itachi, no sabía porque no se la había regalado, pero agradecía a los dioses que no había pasado. Sería un lugar bueno por unos meses, podía aprovechar para arreglar todo e irse lo más lejos que pudiera de él.

Tomo el dinero en efectivo que tenía y transfirió lo demás a diversas cuentas en el extranjero, a su hermana, a Ten-ten y Neji, ya les explicaría después, también a cuentas diversas que no podían ser rastreadas.

Tomo un carro y le cambio las placas por las del carro que tenía cuando estaba en la universidad. Era tiempo. Tomo las maletas y las subió, en la mesa del comedor dejo su anillo _por siempre_ decía la inscripción en el, _el por siempre termino demasiado pronto_ susurro con tristeza. Entro a la habitación donde estaba Sasuke y le dio un beso en la frente y uno más en la boca.

-te amo Sasuke- le confeso- adiós, ten una buena vida- le deseo- espero que seas feliz- volvió a cerrar la puerta y se fue, sin mirar atrás, era lo que necesitaba.

* * *

unicordcool :hola, muchas gracias por el comentario espero que este capitulo te agrade, su relación esta demasiado lastimada, y bueno espero que no te decepcione esta historia y el capitulo.

ElizabethMirFe : yo también la amo, y enserio me cuesta mucho escribirlos de esta manera, pero la canción me gusta muchísimo y no sé, se me ocurrió que seria una buena historia, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, espero que te guste y muchas gracias por el comentario.

HINA002 : aquí tienes la continuación, perdón por la tardanza, la verdad he estado demasiado presionada por el trabajo y la universidad.

Hf cualquier : Hinata a tomado una decisión un poco difícil para ella, pero por fin se ha decidido, espero que te guste este capitulo. Muchas gracias por el comentario.

Tieve: espero que te guste este capitulo me ha costado mucho escribirlo, mas que nada por la presión que tengo encima, pero también por lo complicado que es manejar los sentimientos de ellos, y quise mostrar un poco mas de la relación de Hinata con su padre, en el futuro pondré mas de ese tipo, espero que no resulte muy feas o perturbadoras. También ire poniendo mas de la relación de Hinata y Sasuke, y espero poder dedicar un capitulo a que paso con Sasuke para que pasara todo eso. Yo tampoco le veo o siento a Hinata como alguien débil, asi que no se que hara respecto a la relación con Sasuke por lo pronto ella tomo una decisión y se ha ido, y creo que es justo porque Hinata no merece sufrir y Sasuke debe de arreglar demasiados problemas por si mismo, y opino lo mismo Sasuke debe de sufrir cuando menos lo mismo que a sufrido Hinata. muchas gracias por el comentario y espero que disfrutes este capítulo.

* * *

hola, perdon por la tardanza, la verdad no he tenido tiempo ni para mi, estoy cursando mi ultimo semestre, entre eso, el trabajo, y mi vida personal y dramas no he tenido mucho tiempo, ademas que mi padre andaba un poco enfermo y ya saben, la familia es primero siempre.

muchas gracias a quien sigue el fic y a quienes han comentado, espero que les guste el capitulo y no olviden hacerme saber sus opiniones, muchas gracias. sus comentarios me inspiran para seguir.


	5. Chapter 5 Por Eso Me Voy

**Y por eso me voy  
Y por eso te digo  
Ni el mismo diablo  
Me hubiera hecho el daño  
Que me has hecho tu  
Y por eso me voy, por eso te maldigo  
Pero antes quisiera decirte a la cara una vez sin temor  
Que tu no vales más que yo**

La casa no estaba exactamente como la recordaba, _hubiese sido un regalo estupendo_ pensó, pero ya no era momento para pensar en ello, tenía que dejar muchas cosas atrás, demasiado.

Había pasado muchas momentos arreglando esa casa, con Itachi, Konan, Naruto, y Gaara, todos siempre le ayudaron, todos ellos conocían a Sasuke bien, por lo que nunca había sido un problema pedirle a ellos que la ayudaran a hacer ese espacio de Sasuke y de ella, pero las cosas no eran así, las cosas eran diferentes ahora, y todo eso que alguna vez planeo para los dos se convirtió en un refugio para ella.

De alguna manera su vida había sido marcada con la tragedia, bajo las cosas del carro y las coloco en la entrada, no había traído tanto, no había cargado con mucho, muchas cosas las dejo con Sasuke, no podía traer más que lo esencial, todo lo demás resultaría pesado e inútil además que había sido más una fuga que un plan.

Termino de acomodar lo poco que había traído, avivo el fuego de la chimenea y se sentó frente a ella con un té caliente, era malo estar tan triste, ella ya no tenía mucho, ni siquiera se tenía a ella misma.

Se abrazó a sí misma, que más podía perder, recordó todo lo que habían pasado, contrario a lo que se pensaría de ella, ella lo sabía, supo en el momento en que el empezó a cambiar, lo sintió, menos detalles, menos mensajes, menos de todo, y más indiferencia, mas desconfianza, y ese sentimiento horrible de soledad. Lo supo y decidió no hacer nada, lo supo y lo ignoro, ignoro todos sus instintos por él, que estupidez, jamás debió de haber dejado de lado en lo que ella creía, después de todo, ella siempre fue muy poco para él.

Tal vez sus amigos le decían que ella era muy guapa para él, que ella era una buena persona, que era bonita por fuera y por dentro, pero ella nunca se sintió así, desde que era pequeña le quitaron todo eso.

 _ **Flash back**_

Había pasado casi dos meses del incidente con Sasuke, las cosas parecían diferentes de algún modo extraño, y ella lo sentía, sentía que con cada día que pasaba una pared invisible se iba construyendo, y que la alejaba de Sasuke.

Sonrió con tristeza al mirarse en el espejo, esa noche tenían que ir a una cena de beneficencia, ella se había puesto un vestido azul marino, su cabello largo caía en ondas, Sasuke y ella se verían allá, Sasuke apenas y la miraba, era como si estuviera en casa de su padre de nuevo, un mueble, se decía que tal vez no era cierto, que Sasuke no era así, que todo estaba bien, pero sabía en el fondo que no era cierto. Algo en ellos había cambiado, y le aterraba pensar que ya no hubiese forma de arreglarlo, que no había marcha atrás. _Sasuke no es así, solo esta estresado_. Se repetía.

La noche había llegado, y con ello la cena, el carro paso por ella como normalmente lo hacía y la llevo al salón, era un salón impresionante, fue como si fuera un cuento de hadas, el candelabro de cristal que adornaba la recepción. Busco a Sasuke con la mirada, pero no había nada, decidió que tenía que entrar aunque fuera sola.

-¿puedo escoltarte si tú lo deseas?- un voz masculina dijo detrás de ella, ella volteo para saber de quien se trataba, unos ojos color aguamarina la miraron alegres.

-Gaara- dijo ella sorprendida- creí que aun estabas en Londres

-no, llegue hace dos días, pero con todo el trabajo se me olvido decirte- dijo el pelirrojo- luces hermosa

-gracias- dijo ella sonrojándose

-¿y tu esposo?

-creo que aún no llega- dijo ella un poco triste, Gaara y ella se habían vuelto amigos después de que ella había pasado un año en Suna, y los Sabuko No la habían recibido en su hogar.

-Las cosas siguen mal- no era una pregunta, así que ella solo asintió

-No sé qué está pasando- confeso ella- de pronto comenzó a portarse distante, llega muy noche, no contesta mis mensajes o llamadas, apenas hablamos, Gaara no sé porque esta así

-Has pensado en investigarlo- ella lo miro sorprendida- tengo un amigo que es detective él podría decirte si Sasuke esta…

-no lo digas- le interrumpió ella- él no haría eso jamás, y confió en él, tal vez solo esta estresado, tiene mucho trabajo, no lo sé, pero Sasuke no es así

-por su bien y el tuyo espero que tengas razón, pero no descartes la posibilidad, Hinata- ella asintió- lo que decidas siempre estaré aquí para apoyarte, eres una gran amiga, y nosotros te apreciamos mucho.

-gracias Gaara- el salón era hermoso, las mesas estaban organizadas dejando un espacio para el baile, los objetos de la subasta estaban en el escenario.

-ven busquemos nuestros lugares- ella asintió

-Sabuko No- la voz de Sasuke llamo- creo que yo soy perfectamente capaz de escoltar a mi esposa a su lugar

-no lo parcia hace rato que ella estaba sola- dijo Gaara- buenas noches Uchiha- dijo Gaara asintiendo con la cabeza- nos vemos Hinata

-hasta luego Gaara- dijo ella dirigiéndole una sonrisa

-no tenías por qué ser grosero con Gaara- le dijo ella a Sasuke- él no estaba haciendo nada malo

-Claro que lo defiendes- dijo Sasuke viendo hacia enfrente-vamos a nuestro lugar- la tomo de la mano y comenzó a caminar hacia una de las mesas, y ahí estaba ella, otra vez siendo una muñeca de trapo, dejándose guiar, _lo amo, me ama_ , se dijo a ella misma, no era lo mismo que con su padre, no Sasuke era diferente.

Durante toda la noche las cosas entre ella y Sasuke siguieron igual, la subasta comenzó y ella compro una pintura que sabía que a Sasuke le había gustado, la pondría en la estancia de su casa, era perfecta.

La banda comenzó a tocar y algunas personas comenzaron a irse, Sasuke se había apartado de ella, pero la noche seguía avanzando y Sasuke no regresaba, no sabía si era momento de que ella se fuera, después de todo habían llegado por separado.

-Naruto- llamo ella al rubio amigo de Sasuke- ¿has visto a Sasuke?

-Hinata- Naruto rasco su cabeza- mmmm, deja ver, si lo vi hace como una hora, se dirigía a la azotea

-gracias

-¿todo bien?

-sí, solo que estoy un poco cansada, le diré que me voy a adelantar

-bien, bueno cualquier cosa que necesites aquí voy a andar

-gracias Naruto- dijo ella sonriendo, comenzó a caminar hacia la azotea, escucho unos ruidos extraños, era una mujer. No quería interrumpir, y aun así con el corazón estrujado tomo el pomo de la puerta, trato de no hacer ruido, y aun así pudo verlo. Era Sasuke con una mujer pelirroja, se veía un poco más grande que ella, más alta sin duda, su cabello era largo, la mujer estaba recargada en una casetita que había y tenía las piernas alrededor de la cintura de…

-Sasuke- susurro ella- el hombre volteo y efectivamente era Sasuke, su esposo, y estaba teniendo relaciones con otra mujer, negó con la cabeza y dio un paso hacia atrás, Sasuke bajo a la mujer y se abrocho el pantalón, y acomodo la camisa, solo entonces se dirigió hacia ella.

-Hinata- por un segundo ella pudo ver la culpabilidad y el arrepentimiento en sus ojos, pero unos segundos después desparecieron- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-yo… yo- comenzó a tartamudear, sus ojos se negaban a soltar las lágrimas- ya me iba

-bien, te veo allá- dijo Sasuke, la mujer atrás de él, llego y lo abrazo

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto a Sasuke

-no es nadie- dijo Sasuke mirándola directamente- es solo mi esposa

-que hermosa es- dijo la mujer con burla en sus ojos- un placer soy Mei Terumi- Hinata asintió se dio la vuelta y se fue, _no Sasuke no es así_ , pero ella lo había visto con sus propios ojos, y a él ni siquiera le había importado, no sabía que su matrimonio estaba tan mal para que él la engañara. _Pero no lo puedes negar, lo viste, era él, y ni siquiera le importo._ Se subió al carro.

-a casa por favor- le dijo ella

-si señora Uchiha- dijo el chofer. No podía ser real, no debería de serlo, ella lo amaba, y él a ella, ¿no?, no tal vez no.

Llego a casa y se encerró en la habitación de invitados, no podía ver a Sasuke, mucho menos compartir cama con él, no ahora.

Escucho a Sasuke llegar, parecía que venía solo, grito su nombre, al parecer había tomado más de lo usual, aunque últimamente tomaba demasiado, _Sasuke ¿Qué pasa?_ , pero no tenía respuestas, no para eso, y él no se las daría.

-Hinata- toco la puerta del cuarto- ¿estás ahí?, sal sé que estás ahí- y aunque todo su ser decía que no saliera, lo hizo

-Sasuke- susurro al verlo, tenía labial en el cuello d su camisa

-así que si estás aquí- dijo Sasuke

-¿en dónde más estaría?

-no lo sé tú dímelo- dijo Sasuke

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke?, porque te estas comportando así

-porque ya no soy feliz

-y por eso me engañas

-no te hagas la inocente Hinata, sabes de lo que hablo, yo te creí, compre esa fachada, que idiota me he visto, tú te burlas con él en privado, en público- golpeo con el puño la pared, ella se sobresaltó, claro, Sasuke no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, pero Sasuke no era así, él no era el hombre con el que se desposo, no ese no era su esposo, algo había pasado, y en su mente le dio mil vueltas y no había ninguna respuesta lógica.

-Sasuke- susurro ella, aun había amor y ternura en sus palabras, siempre lo habría, pero tal vez no es lo que él quería, porque solo pareció enojarlo más, claro que ella no tenía manera de saberlo.- yo, no sé de qué estás hablando, Sasuke, mírame

-¿para qué?, para que me mientas de nuevo- se dio la vuelta- lo haces todo más difícil, Hinata, deberías de admitirlo, y podríamos seguir adelante

-Sasuke, ¿admitir que?, no entiendo- trato de tomarlo de la mano, pero no la deja, ella está asustada, como no estarlo, él nunca había sido de esa manera, nunca la había tratado mal, bueno tal vez cuando recién se habían conocido, aunque en ese tiempo Sasuke era así con todos.

-maldición Hinata- grito Sasuke desesperado, la tomo agresivamente del cuello, y la beso con furia- deberías de admitir quien eres realmente, podríamos enfrentarlo, pero no quieres hacerlo

-Sasuke, me lastimas- trato de que la mano de Sasuke aflojara el agarre, pero no lo hizo de esa manera, el beso agresivo, lleno de odio, de venganza, como si con ello pudiera arrancar algún recuerdo, algo con lo que no podía vivir.

No sabía que era, y lo más probable es que él tampoco le dijera nada, no él solo deseaba castigarla, hacer que enserio lamentara algo que ni siquiera sabía que era, solo sabía que Sasuke la odiaba.

-Sasuke, por favor- Sasuke pareció reaccionar

-Hinata

-Sasuke, estas ebrio

-Hinata- repitió Sasuke, ella se soltó del agarre y volvió a quedar sola en el cuarto, no tenía que decir nada, sabía que Sasuke al día siguiente fingiría que nada paso, le daría un beso en la mejilla o en la frente y se iría al trabajo, y todo volvería a ser como antes, solo que no lo seria, no realmente, porque las marca física y mental estaría ahí- lo siento- escucho susurrar a Sasuke, lo siento amor- pero ella no respondió, porque de nada servía que ella dijera que lo amaba también.

La soledad siempre la hacía sentir mejor, pero ahora era como un castigo una tortura, la soledad y el silencio se abrían paso por todos sus sentidos, y atravesando su piel, con cada marca que tenía que ocultar, con cada lagrima que permeaba su piel escapando de su corazón, la soledad era como un tatuaje, que se adhería a su persona y se negaba a abandonarla, _la soledad siempre ha sido mi compañera, que más da, que importa si al final siempre seremos ella y yo._ Pensó esa noche con tristeza, no había luz de luna, y no había nada que hacer, _lucha._ Pero de que servía luchar.

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

Abrió los ojos con tristeza, seremos solo él y yo, nadie más debe de saber que estaba ahí, podría fingir su muerte, pero necesitaban un cadáver y ella no podría lastimar a nadie, una explosión sería más fácil, pero no sabía si Sasuke la buscaría, si lo haría realmente, después de todo, se libró de ella, era lo que él quería. Por lo menos Sasuke no era como su padre, eso lo agradecía, pero el universo tenía una forma extraña de burlarse de ella, siempre que creía encontrar la manera de ser feliz, algo pasaba, y ella volvía a ser completamente infeliz.


	6. Chapter 6 Sigo siendo de papel

**Bajo las costuras sigo siendo de papel  
Te di mi alma escrita en cada atardecer  
Te di mi vida y la arrugaste sin leer  
Llevo tus fantasmas tatuados en mi piel  
Y tu desprecio paseando en el andén  
De mi memoria que no pierde nunca el tren**

El primer mes había sido difícil para ella, estar tan lejos e incomunicada, sabía que en algún punto tendría que salir del país, no podía quedarse, en los noticieros decían que se había escapado, otros que estaba secuestrada, habían entrevistado a su hermana, su hermanita, ella parecía confundida, y pedía que si era un secuestro se comunicaran con ella, que ella les daría lo que pedía, pero que me devolvieran a mi hogar, se sentía mal por estar escondida de su hermana, alejada de ella, sin que ella supiera que había pasado, sin que ella pudiera decirme nada, hui, como una cobarde hui, Sasuke en las primeras semanas se negó a dar alguna entrevista, esa era la primera vez que él salía dar una entrevista.

- _no sé nada sobre su paradero, se lo que se dice, que ha sido secuestrada, sin embargo nadie se ha puesto en contacto con su familia, ni con migo, no sabemos lo que ha pasado con ella._

 _-señor Uchiha, ¿es cierto que tenían problemas en su matrimonio?_

 _-todos los tienen_

 _-algunos amigos cercanos a ella dicen que ella no se sentía tranquila hace algún tiempo, que la notaban distante y triste_

 _-¿Qué insinúas?_

 _-nada, solo hago una observación_

 _-tengo personal que se está haciendo cargo de su búsqueda._

La entrevista termino con algunas preguntas más, pero se dio cuenta que si estaban tras ella tenía que tomar medidas, compro unos lentes de contacto y se pintó el cabello de color rubio y lo corto, le gustaba su cabello largo le recordaba a su madre, pero era un sacrificio que estaba dispuesta a hacer por seguir viviendo libre, por proteger a su hijo.

-¿Estas lista?- había hecho una amiga en su mes ahí, su cabello era de color castaño y sus ojos color negro, casi tan profundos como los de Sasuke, su nombre era Riley.

-sí, vamos- estaban en un pequeño mall, su amiga era un tanto energética, sin embargo no tenía demasiada confianza. Su pequeño vientre se comenzaba a notar.

-te imaginas- dijo su amiga cuando vio lo que ella estaba viendo- esos ricos- dijo rodando los ojos- bueno no me imagino que clase de mujer escaparía de él, si esta súper bueno, ¿no lo crees?

Al pasar por un espejo vio su cabello más corto y rubio, se había dejado su flequillo, sin embargo había comprado unos pupilentes de color azul claro- Shion- la llamo Riley

-si es muy guapo- detallo el rostro de Sasuke, tenía un poco de ojeras, y parecía cansado, se imaginó que no habría estado durmiendo bien, Hiashi Hyuga no había hecho ninguna declaración, y todo lo había manejado su primo y su hermana.

-bueno vamos a llegaremos tarde al trabajo- su amiga la tomo el brazo y comenzaron a caminar- aun no entiendo porque no le dices al padre de tu hijo, él debe de ayudar a mantenerlo, no podrás hacerlo tu sola

-lo intente- le contesto simplemente- las cosas no funcionaron con él

-y ¿no tienes familia?- pregunto Riley

-no, murieron cuando yo era una niña- le dijo con tristeza- fue un accidente de carro

-lo siento mucho, pero yo podre ser algo así como su tía- ella sonrío

-sí, gracias- había conseguido un trabajo en una tienda de ropa. Su jefe era un hombre alto de cabello blanco, era joven, y con ojos color negro no tan obscuros como los de Sasuke, definitivamente más pequeños que los de su esposo.

En sus tiempos libres se aburría demasiado, por lo que mientras estaba en la tienda solía dibujar, era algo que siempre le había tranquilizado, claro eso y escribir, pero no podía hacerlo, no ahora, era demasiado peligroso para ambos.

-es un diseño muy bonito- la voz de Kakashi la sobresalto

-gra-gracias- le dijo tartamudeando

-ya lo has hecho antes, me refiero a dibujar

-solo lo hago para mi

-son diseños muy bonitos, tienes mucho talento- le Kakashi- podrías hacer algunos para nosotros, se que no es un pueblo grande, y probablemente no alcanzaras una fama muy grande, pero a la tienda le vendrían bien

-yo- dudo durante un segundo- no puedo, es que no es una buena idea

-vamos Shion, le ayudaría a la tienda a subir sus ventas, aunque sea un poco- Kakashi se rio un poco- en que mal momento se me ocurrió dejar la ciudad-

-¿la ciudad?

-si, un amigo murió hace unos años y sentí que era momento de empezar de nuevo- ella sonrió

-y una tienda de ropa fue el mejor negocio

-claro- dijo Kakashi sonriendo ampliamente- piénsalo Shion, podemos empezar con uno o dos diseños, y pueden ser anónimos

-lo pensare- solamente asintió

Los días era eternos para ella, trataba de no usar el carro demasiado tenía miedo de que Sasuke pudiera encontrarla, aunque se recordaba que Sasuke no la buscaría seguramente estaría ya muy feliz sin ella, así él podía estar con quien el quisiera, sin tener que darle explicaciones a nadie. Cerró los ojos y recordó la primera vez que él la había engañado, en su casa, en su cama, que tontería, recordarlo justo ahora después de tanto tiempo.

 **Flash back**

 _Había llegado a su casa, casi toda la tarde había estado con su hermana Hanabi y su primo Neji, era noche, y supuso que Sasuke no se encontraría tampoco, le había comprado un regalo, después de todo era su aniversario, el año pasado que ya no lo celebraban nada, era como si solo estuvieran obligados a convivir._

 _Pero ese año ella lo había soportado porque era reciente lo de la muerte de su cuñado, y Sasuke l había estado pasando muy mal desde entonces. Negó con la cabeza, Sasuke la había estado pasando mal desde medio año antes de lo de Itachi, toco su mejilla, desde hace año y medio Sasuke cuando estaba borracho o enojado simplemente llegaba y las pagaba con ella, como si ella siempre tuviese la culpa de todo._

 _Escucho ruidos en la habitación, subió con el mayor cuidado de no hacer ruido, al subir escucho más claramente, eran gemidos, y provenían de la habitación, de su habitación, sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas, y su corazón con cada latido que daba se resquebrajaba un poco más. Abrió la puerta del cuarto, y pudo ver a Sasuke con la prima de Naruto, estaban n su cama, soltó un grito ahogado acompañado de cientos de lágrimas._

 _-Sasuke- susurro, apenas y repararon en ella, salió corriendo y al bajar las escaleras se tropezó y cayó, no recordaba nada más que eso, cuando despertó estaba en el hospital, había perdido a su bebe, ni siquiera sabía que ella estaba embarazada, Sasuke no le perdono eso. Sasuke jamás le había perdonado nada. Él fingió como siempre que nada había pasado, que todo estaba bien, ella por idiota fingió lo mismo, fingió que él no la había engañado._

 **Fin del flash back**

Había encontrado un departamento pequeño, solo era ella de todas formas, en la casa había dejado las cosas que no iba a utilizar, vivía modestamente para no levantar sospechas. Ella pensaba que en unos meses más su bebe estaría con ella.

De alguna extraña manera se sentía aun atada, no podía dormir mucho, estar ahí sola solo traía fantasmas del pasado. Todas las cicatrices de su cuerpo habían ido sanando, algunas tan solo eran unas pequeñas manchas en su piel.

No podía dormir mucho, debía de admitirlo, las pesadillas siempre la asediaban durante la noche, algunas veces era Sasuke que la había encontrado, otras mas su padre que entraba a su cuarto como solía hacerlo cuando había tomado demás, y las peores eran donde su hijo le recriminaba por haberlo alejado de su padre, despertaba bañada en sudor, con lágrimas en sus ojos, y no podía hacer nada, no había nada que hacer solo rogar a quien quiera que estuviera escuchando que nada de eso pasara.

Estaba en el trabajo durante el día, solo tenía un compañero pero no iba muy seguido, era muy parecido a Gaara, pelirrojo, bastante blanco, se llamaba Sasori, él y Kakashi siempre eran muy amables con ella.

-Shion- le llamo Kakashi- me gusta tu sonrisa- ella como era habitual se sonrojo- no sabía que podías sonreír- bromeo, pero era cierto, por primera vez desde que había dejado su hogar había sonreído, no había sido una sonrisa falsa, ni un esbozo de ellas, era una real, una verdadera sonrisa.

-yo…- no sabia que decir

-no tienes que decir nada- le dijo Sasori- todos tenemos una historia antes de llegar aquí

-¿enserio?- pregunto sorprendida

-Riley…- se detuvo un poco y suspiro- ella tuvo un accidente con su novio hace dos años, su novio murió, estaban a una semana de su boda, se que has visto las marcas en su muñeca, ella intento suicidarse cuando recién llego aquí, Kakashi la encontró y la llevo al hospital- bajo la cabeza avergonzada, jamás se había detenido a pensar en eso, ella veía a su Riley tan feliz, no lo imagino, se sintió un poco egoísta

-no lo sabia- susurro

-no tendrías porque- dijo Riley llegando a la mesa- es algo que ya paso

-¿lo extrañas?

-siempre- dijo Riley, su cara se ilumino- siempre será el amor de mi vida, aunque no estemos juntos, lo amare siempre- dijo su amiga y sonrió- seguramente tu también amas mucho al padre de tu hijo

-lo hago- susurro- lo hice, me hizo mucho daño, yo…

-no es necesario que nos cuentes Shion- intervino Kakashi- todo toma un tiempo, pero aquí estamos- solo pudo asentir.

-¿Cuánto tienes de embarazo?- pregunto Riley

-casi siete meses- acaricio su vientre

-pero no puedes seguir viviendo ahí- dijo Riley- un bebe necesita un lugar grande para poder crecer, podemos rentar una casa entre las dos, estaríamos un poco justas de dinero pero podríamos hacerlo

-necesito pensarlo- se sentía mal por mentirle, pero la vida le había dado lecciones demasiado duras sobre confiar en las personas, siempre habían terminado traicionándola.

Kakashi la acompaño a su departamento, no dijo nada, solo caminaron, era un silencio agradable de una forma extraña- me pareces familiar- soltó al fin Kakashi- se que te he visto en algún lado

-puede ser- dijo- aunque no imagino donde

-ya me acordare después.

Su casa estaba completamente oscura, salvo la luz de la luna que asomaba por la ventana, saco de un cajón la foto de ella y Sasuke, _se que tienes que conocer a tu padre, lo se cariño, pero yo no se si algún dia esté lista para volver a verlo, no se si pueda hacerlo_ acaricio su vientre y se sintió estúpida, siempre prometiendo ser fuerte, pero no podía, está quebrada.

 _ **Flash back**_

 _Acababa de cumplir los 19 años, había llegado de la universidad y como era costumbre a esa hora no había nadie, escucho un vidrio quebrarse llevo la mano a su corazón, el ruido provenía del cuarto que antes era de sus padres, ahora su padre dormía en un cuarto distinto. Camino despacio sin hacer ruido, tratando de mantener su respiración bajo control._

 _-padre- susurro, pudo verlo por la abertura de la puerta, su padre se volteo inmediatamente hacia ella y pronto lo tuvo frente a ella, había estado tomando otra vez, su aliento apestaba a alcohol, le daba tristeza verlo así._

 _-amor- susurro su padre cerca de su oído, la sostuvo de la muñeca y la jalo dentro de la habitación, y aseguro la puerta- amor estas aquí, luces hermosa, comenzó hablar como si tuviera miedo._

 _-soy Hinata- le dijo ella tratando de alejarse de él, pero eso solo lo molestaba mas y hacia que él la apretara más, se sentía estúpida e impotente._

 _-shhhhh- su padre le tapó la boca- no digas nada, ella lloraba, pero era como estar en shock, dentro de un sueño, y esperaba despertarse_

 _-padre, por favor, lo empujo ero él la golpeo y la lanzo a la cama, se quito la camisa y desabrocho el pantalón- por favor papa, padre, soy yo, soy tu hija por favor._

 _-no tengas miedo amor, tomo con una mano sus muñecas y las alzo hasta la cabeceara de la cama, y con la otra desabrochaba la blusa y comenzó a masajearle los senos, le quito la falda que llevaba y las bragas, la mano de su padre comenzó a bajar hasta estar entre sus piernas- amor no te hare daño- le susurró la odio, ella le rogaba y le imploraba que se detuviera, y mientras más esfuerzo hacía en huir el hacía más fuerza, la golpeo un par de ocasiones más, un uno de ellos perdió la conciencia por unos minutos, y él aprovecho para amarrarle las manos al cabecero de la cama con la corbata, y le tapó la boca, ya no estaba segura que su padre realmente la estuviera confundiendo, no cuando lo vio, cuando vio sus ojos, la determinación en ellos, ese odio profundo que le tenía._

 _-te pareces tanto a ella, eso debe de servir- susurro su padre, se quitó sus pantalones y dejo su miembro libre, comenzó a acercarse a la cama como una fiera tratando de atrapar a su presa, ella pataleaba, y trataba de librarse de los amarres, pero no podía, ella ya no tenía nada de ropa, y solo quería desaparecer de ahí, suplicaba entre sollozos, pero no había nadie que la escuchara, nadie que viniera en su ayuda, comenzó a besarle el cuello y los pechos, bajo sus manos se encargaron de detener sus piernas y por más que se movía no lograba ir a ningún lado._

 _-quédate quieta- ordeno su padre, comenzó a bajar lentamente hasta su sexo y comenzó a lamberlo, sus lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas llegando hasta su cabello, no sabía qué hacer, no había nada que hacer, y no sabía que había pasado, que estaba pasando realmente. Era su padre, y su padre la estaba, no, no quería pensarlo, rogaba aun con la mordaza puesta que la dejara ir, que se detuviera, pero él no la escuchaba._

 _Sintió la presión en su cuerpo, y como se acumulaba en su sexo, su cuerpo se arqueo involuntariamente, su corazón se detuvo por un segundo y se liberó tan rápido como vino, no podía respirar. Rogaba a los dioses que estuvieran escuchando que su adre se detuviera en ese momento, pero como siempre los dioses nunca la escuchaban, parecían disfrutar viéndola sufrir. Su padre la tomo y volteo para que ella quedara de espaldas, su cuerpo se sentía débil- por favor- rogo una última vez, su voz débil y acallada por la mordaza, pero nuevamente no la escucho. Él la tomo, él tomo todo de ella, la penetro sin ninguna consideración, le dolió, y el dolor no hizo nada más que incrementar conforme se movía dentro de ella, sobando sus pechos. Cerró los ojos y rogo porque todo fuera un mal sueño, porque todo terminara, rogo a los dioses por su muerte, para no volver a sufrir nada de aquello, para no tener que vivir con ese recuerdo._

 _Cuando termino la dejo, ahí tirada en la cama, ya no tenía lágrimas para llorar- ni se te ocurra mencionarle a nadie esto- le dijo su padre antes de retirarse de la habitación._

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

Sacudió la cabeza alejando los recuerdos, había pasado un par de veces después de eso, hasta que finalmente se decidió a dejar la casa, nadie lo sabía ni siquiera su primo Neji, nadie tenía porque saberlo.

Su vida era una broma cruel, pero ella era fuerte, ella pudo superar eso, y podría superar lo de Sasuke, podría ser fuerte, por ella y por su hijo, porque así eran las madres, eran fuertes, eran amables, y eran valientes, y ella podía ser todo eso, ella podía ser mucho más que eso.

No podía olvidar todas las cosas y atrocidades que había vivido, no cuando aún llevaba bajo su piel todos los recuerdos, de los golpes, la violaciones, los insultos y los maltratos, ella durante un tiempo se convirtió en una muñeca de papel, en una muñeca de trapo, pero esta vez tenía que ser más. Siempre llevaría esos recuerdos pero debía de aferrarse a las nuevas cosas, a las cosas buenas que le estaban sucediendo en este momento.

-dos meses más- dijo acariciando su vientre, su vientre no estaba tan hinchado como ella esperaba que estuviera, podía sentir la pataditas de vez en cuando, y cada vez le costaba dormir un poco más- es mundo es tan bello como tu lo quiera ver, si sufres sufriré- le canto a su vientre.

Se durmió recordando los buenos momentos, con su familia, con sus amigos, con su bebe, su madre, sus sueños, todo lo bueno que le había pasado en su vida, y ahora tenia nuevos amigos. Podemos ser felices, se dijo, y con ello quedo dormida, y por primera vez desde que se había ido de casa, se durmió con una sonrisa y un sentimiento nuevo que creía haber perdido hace tiempo, _esperanza._

 _Xio20 hola, lamento la tardanza, según yo lo había subido pero he tenido algunos problemas con la página, pero aquí esta, igual aproveche para editarlo un poco, espero que te guste el capitulo._

 _ElizabethMirFe gracias por el comentari y el apoyo, la verdad lo aprecio muchísimo, espero que te siga gustando como avanza la historia y agradecería enormemente tu pinto de vista, muchas gracias, también a mi me gusta mucho la pareja que hacen Gaara y Hinata, esta dentro de mi topo 10 de parejas, jajaja, y sobre lo de Sasuke, él esta un tanto confundido, sobre muchas cosas y espero que se de cuenta a tiempo._

 _Hatake-Seikatsu pronto sabras los motivos de Sasuke, no lo justificare pero creo que siempre es importante saber porque sucedieron las cosas, y ver un poco de lo que piensa él, este capitulo me costo un poco escribirlo y la verdad no se que tal les parezca, agradecería sus opiniones, y ya pronto lo veras. Pero primero Hinata necesita un poco de paz lejos de todos, y necesita ser feliz._

 _Guest: gracias por tus comentarios y perdón si parece que no avanza mucho el capítulo, espero que este cubra un poco mas las expectativas._

 _Tieve: thank you very much, i dont speak english, but i love you read and coment this history._

 _Xio20 hola, como estas?, bueno aquí te dejo la actalizacion, espero que te guste y cualquier comentario es apreciado, a mi tambien me dolio la traicion de Sasuke y mas como ha tratado a Hinata, es un poco difícil escribir sobre todos estos temas, pero realmente la canción me encanta. Muchas gracias-_


	7. Chapter 7 el cazador Sasuke

**Ni una noche mas en vela  
Esperando al cazador  
Desorientado por la niebla y el alcohol  
Mientras al alba cae vació el cargador**

 **Sasuke**

Despertó en mitad de la noche, no es que hubiera dormido mucho últimamente, tenía demasiados días sin dormir. Miro por la ventana todo estaba en completa quietud, sin embargo su cabeza no estaba así, había luna llena, y lo único que hacía era recordarle un par de ojos plateados, no sabía que había pasado, solo recordaba que despertó y ella ya no estaba, ni nota, ni nada, faltaban algunas cosas de su ropa.

Desde que ella se había ido las cosas para él eran diferentes, no podía decir exactamente como, pero lo eran, es como si de pronto todo hubiese quedado en oscuridad, como si su vida estuviera pausada, y todo lo demás avanzara menos él.

No tenía idea donde podría estar, ni con quien, ni si estaba bien o no, no podía llamarla, y sobre todo si estaba viva, las cosas con Hinata no habían estado bien desde hace mucho tiempo, realmente no supo desde cuando ella dejo de amarlo, no sabía cuándo él prefirió hacerle daño a amarla, solo sabía que quería que ella sufriera.

Se daba asco el mismo, desde la primera vez que la engaño, desde el primer golpe que le dio, cada que eso pasaba él se odiaba cada vez más, no quería perderla y sin embargo siempre hizo todo para alejarla de él. Sabía que era su culpa que ella se hubiese ido, él no le había dado motivos para quedarse después de todo, que podría hacer, nada, ahora era muy tarde.

Se levantó más temprano de lo usual, solía salir a correr en los lugares que a ella le gustaba ir a caminar y correr por la mañana, esperando que en algún momento pudiese verla, fue muchas veces a la tumba de su hermano, Hinata solía ir ahí cuando no sabía qué hacer, se quedaba un tiempo y dejaba flores, pero ninguna de las ocasiones que fue la encontró.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?- pregunto Neji, Hanabi estaba a su lado, se veían impresionantes como pocas veces lo hacían, eran Hyuga, la elegancia y la presencia era algo que los caracterizaba, sin embargo, siempre habían tratado de ser amables con él, pero las cosas habían cambiado.-

 **Flash Back**

 _Había pasado una semana desde que Hinata había desaparecido, el no había querido decir nada porque pensó que regresaría, pero los días y las noches habían pasado y él no tenía ni una señal de eso, las cuentas de banco de ella y las de él estaban intactas, no había señal de ella por la redes sociales, había esperado que ella regresara, incluso mando a seguir a su amante, sin embargo nadie tenía noticias de ella, no había nada de ella._

 _Naruto y él se habían peleado desde el día que descubrió que le era infiel a Hinata, fue la noche de la fiesta, se sentía mal de que alguien más supiera, no es como que fuera un dios ocultando sus aventuras, pero sabía que Naruto apreciaba mucho a Hinata después de todo ella lo había ayudado desde siempre, siempre confío en él y le daba ánimos, y pensar en eso solo le revolvía el estómago._

 _Llego a su oficina cansado, no podía dormir mucho, no sabía qué hacer, ni cómo actuar, sabía que debería de decirle a la familia de Hinata que ella había desparecido, que no sabía si le habían secuestrado, o matado, no sabía si había solo huido, no sabía nada y esa incertidumbre lo estaba matando._

 _-señor Uchiha- su asistente, él volteo a verla, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Hanabi y Neji Hyuga habían entrado a su oficina, sintió de inmediato un dolor de cabeza, esto no sería fácil- puedes irte- la asistente salió de la oficina, Neji y Hanabi, eran todo lo que los Hyuga representaban y ahora parecían diez veces más imponentes, claro él era un Uchiha y no se dejaría intimidar por una par de engreídos._

 _-tomen asiento, a que debo el placer de su visita- dijo con sarcasmo_

 _-no te hagas el tonto Uchiha- hablo Neji primero- sabes porque estamos aquí_

 _-ilumínenme- dijo con sarcasmo_

 _-Hinata, ¿Dónde está?- pregunto Hanabi- ¿Qué le has hecho?_

 _-porque le haría algo a mí amada esposa- sus palabras salieron con veneno, incluso si trataba de ocultarlo. Él era el villano, claro, él era el que le hacía daño a la pobre e indefensa Hinata.- no se de que carajos hablan_

 _-claro, tu no sabes nada- Neji le mostro una nota en el celular, era de un periódico local en donde afirmaba que Hinata Hyuga había desaparecido, o que era lo que se sospechaba ya que no había sido vista en toda una semana, y se había perdido el desfile de modas del cual era una invitada, además anexaban muchas fotos de su casa, él enojado un día había lanzado algún cosas de Hinata a la basura, y eran las imágenes que se exhibían en la nota.- ahora volvamos a intentarlo, ¿Dónde está Hinata-sama?_

 _-que carajos se yo_

 _-no lo entiendes Sasuke, tu podrás serle lo infiel que tú quieras, y nosotros hemos fingido porque ella parecía feliz, pero si le has hecho daño juro que te arrepentirás Sasuke- le dijo Neji. Se sorprendió de saber que ellos estaban enterados de sus infidelidades y sin embargo ninguno le había dicho nada a Hinata_

 _-no tiene como probar que he sido infiel, y no puedes venir a mi empresa a amenazarme, así que puedes retirarte que de mi esposa puedo ocuparme yo_

 _-no seas imbécil- dijo Hanabi- crees que vendríamos aquí sin pruebas, no venimos a pedir tu apoyo, ya sabemos que Hinata te importa poco- su voz pareció quebrarse y se detuvo un poco- pero ella es mi hermana, ella es la única madre que yo conocí, y no voy a permitir que un idiota como tú la aleje de mí, así que tú decides, Sasuke, pero debes saber que no te convine enfrentarte a nosotros._

 _Se quedó en silencio, sabía que era cierto, Hanabi había sido muy pequeña cuando la madre de ellas había muerto, y con un padre distante como Hiashi su hermana había tenido que asumir a su corta edad la responsabilidad de todo un hogar, y había tenido que hacerse cargo de su hermana pequeña._

 _-no se mas que ustedes- dijo simplemente recargándose de su silla, entendía a Hanabi, él habría hecho lo posible por encontrar a su madre, o a su hermano si algo les hubiera pasado._

 _-¿Qué sabes?- dijo Neji, que había mantenido la calma_

 _-un dia desperté y ella ya no estaba, habían desaparecido un par de cosas, pero nada importante, las cámaras de vigilancia tanto de la calle como las de la casa no grabaron nada, estaban apagadas, no sonó ninguna alarma, así que nadie entro_

 _-ella- Hanabi comenzó, su mano fue a dar a su pecho, como lo habría hecho Hinata- sabia de tus infidelidades, tenía algún motivo para irse, o para…- no pudo continuar, pero sabía lo que seguía_ " _matarse"- sé que ella no lo haría, pero ella siempre ha preferido sufrir en silencio, ella podría sacrificarse siempre por proteger a alguien más- explico Hanabi, y él lo sabía, maldita sea, él lo sabía, sabia la clase de persona que Hinata era, la clase de persona que fingía ser._

 _-podrían preguntarle a su amante- dijo Sasuke_

 _-¿de que estas hablando?- pregunto Neji, el saco unas fotos, en ellas salía Hinata abrazada con un hombre, estaban frente a un hotel, ella lucia hermosa., se las mostro a ellos, Hinata salió del hotel varias horas después y con una ropa diferente._

 _-claro estoy seguro que tu primita no te habría dicho nada, después de todo ella es la cara de la perfección, ¿no?- se burló amargamente él_

 _-es por esto, la odias por esto- afirmo Hanabi- ¿no se te ocurrió preguntarle a Hinata?_

 _-los vi varias veces juntos, siempre demasiado juntos, ella me mentía para irse a revolcar con él- escupió con rabia- era una zorra, como todas las demás, solo me quería por mi dinero, y la posición que yo podía darle, estaba acostumbrada a cosas buenas, así que no podía tenerlas desde que escapo de casa de su padre, tal vez Hiashi sabia la clase de cualquiera que era ella- sintió una cachetada de pronto, vio a Hanabi de pie, Neji tenía apretados los puños a su costado._

 _-no sabes de lo que hablas Uchiha, Hinata- Hanabi lo miro con reprobación pero aun así ella continuo- ella no se fue de casa por gusto, ni Hiashi la corrió, ella tuvo que irse- Hanabi tomo la foto_

 _-él es el editor del libro- señalo Hanabi, en otra foto Hinata salía con otro hombre- y él es quien coordina la marca de ropa de Hinata, así como la publicidad del mismo, sus nombres son Pain y Sasori, ella los conoció hace tiempo en un viaje que hizo, ellos la ayudaron a comenzar con sus proyectos, la casa en donde vivía Hinata era propiedad de Hidan un amigo de ellos, ellos la convencieron de que dejara la casa…- no continuo._

 _-¿Qué es lo que no me están diciendo?- dijo él- estoy siendo completamente honesto con ustedes es lo mínimo que espero de regreso_

 _-no es relevante para este caso, solo debes saber que Hinata no te engañaba con ninguno de ellos, ni con nadie, y que has sido un idiota por castigar a mi hermana por una infidelidad que jamás cometió, pero eres Sasuke Uchiha dudo que esa idea haya germinado sola, así que dime, quien fue, quien es ella_

 _-nadie- pero tenían razón, Karin había hecho que ellos fueran a ese hotel a cerrar el trato, lo había citado justo ese día, así como los demás, ella fue quien le dio las fotos, ella había sido la que le había vendido la idea de que ella lo engañaba, jurándole que la había visto salir de una habitación de hotel, que la había visto besarse con otro de manera indecente, ella era quien le había dado todo, le había dado un collar que supuestamente Hinata había dejado en el cuarto de hotel en donde estuvo con su amante, y se maldijo, una y mil veces, por ser como su padre, por dejar que alguien más jugara con él._

 _-no importa- dijo Neji- lo único que me importa es si llegaste a hacerle daño a mi prima, y si podrías decirnos algo que nos ayude a encontrarla_

 _-yo…- suspiro con cansancio- no tengo más información, pueden ir a la casa, y buscar ustedes mismos, pero no hay nada_

 **Fin del flash back**

Eso había sido antes del comunicado nacional que habían hecho diciendo que estaba perdida, no había señal de ella, no había nada, había contratado detectives, pero ninguno lograba decirle nada, no había señal de ella, es como si la tierra se la hubiese comido, como si ella solo hubiese sido un fantasma, y ahora solo quedara un poco de ella en sus recuerdos.

Había una foto que él había guardado de ella, _perdóname,_ pensó, _perdón por todo lo que te he hecho pasar, soy un idiota._ Tenía que encontrarla decirle que la amaba, que se había equivocado y que sería mejor persona, que sería mejor esposo, que nunca más la engañaría, confesarle que la amaba, y que engañarla había sido un error, un error que lo consumía por dentro, que cada caricia de cualquier mujer que no era ella lo hacía sentirse miserable y enfermo, necesitaba decirle que lo sentía, pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de encontrarla, porque sabía que tal vez era demasiado tarde, él le había quitado todo, todo de ella, lo tomo como un ser egoísta, la rompió, la humillo, lo sabía y se odiaba, él la convirtió en un adorno, y dejo de verla como su esposa, como el amor de su vida, dejo de conquistarla cuando pensado que lo había engañado, cuando todo lo que debió de haber hecho era reconquistarla, él la amaba, nunca dudo de eso.

Esa noche iría a una reunión de todos los amigos de Hinata y de él, no quiera ir, pero necesita el apoyo de todos si pensaban encontrarla, necesitaban saber cualquier cosas que le pudieran decir, si ella les habría dicho o dado señales, si ella se contactó con alguno de ellos.

Se cambió de ropa, su celular comenzó a sonar, era Karin, él la había dejado, su esposa lo necesitaba, tenía más de cuatro meses desaparecida, y con cada día que pasaba y no la encontraban las esperanzas de todos disminuían. No contesto la llamada, no tenía caso, él no quería nada de ella, suficiente daño había hecho ya para que él siguiera dejándola entrar en su vida.

Cuando llego Naruto se acercó a él, no sonrió, solo se quedó enfrente de él, sin decir nada, no sabía qué hacer, o que decirle, se acostaba con la prima de Naruto después de todo, había traicionado la confianza de todos ahí, y todos volteaban para otro lado, y no lo hacían por él, sino por Hinata.

La reunión era en la casa de Neji Hyuga, su esposa ya había dado luz a un hermoso bebe con cabello castaño y ojos un poco más oscuros que los de Neji. Todos estaban ahí, con sus parejas, la mayoría lo veía con desprecio o con lastima, todos salvo Naruto y Sakura, bajo su mirada podía sentirse como el antiguo Sasuke. Se habían colocado una serie de mesas con bocadillos, todos estaban platicando, menos él, ninguno de ahí era su amigo, ninguno estaba ahí por él, y no esperaba que lo hicieran.

-Sasuke- Sakura lo llamo en apenas un susurro, parecía realmente triste o preocupada- ¿Cómo estás?- era la primera vez que alguien le preguntaba como estaba, todos estaban mas preocupados por encontrar a Hinata, querían tener un culpable y el culpable para todos era él, no podía hacer nada, él les había dado todos los motivos para que dudaran de su persona, nunca quiso lastimarla, nunca quiso que llegaran a eso.

-hmp- sin embargo seguía siendo el mismo, no sabia que contestar, o que decir sin arecer un idiota, no queria dar la idea de que no le preocupaba el bienestar de su esposa, pero tampoco queria que vieran lo mucho que le importaba.-

-buenas noches- comenzó Neji- creo que todos saben porque estamos aquí, mi prima Hinata tiene casi cinco meses desaparecida, en este punto la investigación a descartado totalmente un secuestro dado que ninguno de nosotros ha sido informado o le han pedido un rescate, por lo que parece que esta idea es algo lejano.- suspiro, parecía cansado, como si hubiese estado combatiendo toda la vida- tenemos investigadores privados, pero ningún nos ha podido dar una información certera o veraz, por lo que solicitamos la ayuda de todos ustedes, si tienen alguna información o dato que nos pudieran dar, se los agradeceríamos.- todos quedaron en silencio, por lo que la voz de Ino sono mas fuerte de lo normal

-ella…- dudo un poco, pero a su lado pudo ver a Sai alentándola- Hinata estaba embarazada- el pudo sentir como todo el aire que sostenía en sus pulmones escapaba, como si le hubiesen dado un golpe certero en la boca del estómago, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y pudo sentir la vista de los presentes en él, en especial la de Neji, Hanabi, Sakura y Naruto, también los amigos de Hinata, Kiba y Shino, incluso de la los Sabuko No, sacudió la cabeza, necesitaba aire, necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos, no eso no era posible, ella no podía estar embarazada, queria salir de ese lugar, pero Ino continuo- ella fue a dar al hospital justo antes de desaparecer, tenia heridas y una pequeña contusión, dijo que se había caído por las escaleras, ella estaba baja de peso, tenia tres meses de embarazo en ese tiempo

Todos aprecian sorprendidos por la noticia, el primero en salir de asombro fue Neji- Uchiha, ¿lo sabias?

-no- apenas y pudo decirlo

-¿Cómo es posible que no o supieras?- volvió a preguntar Neji, pero el negó con la cabeza, y salió del lugar, no claro que no lo sabía y lo creyó imposible, ellos no habían tenido relaciones en mucho tiempo, cerró los ojos tratando de recordar, hasta que un pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza, lo recordaba la última vez que habían tenido relaciones, lograba recordar algunas escenas, pero se negaba a creer que eran verdad, no, no, él no la había forzado a tener relaciones, no….

-noooo- grito- maldición- soy un monstro- maldición- se hinco en el suelo recordando con más exactitud ese dia, tratando de hacerlo, había llegado a su casa, lo recordaba, recordaba la cara de su esposa, lagrimas, un golpe, sangre, y la mañana siguiente despertó y Hinata no estaba en su cama, pero las sabanas tenían sangre, todos los demás recuerdos estaban borrosos, incluso no sabía si lo estaba recordando bien. _Yo la viole_ dijo para si mismos, y se dio cuenta en ese momento que no solo era un monstruo para su esposa, si no que se había convertido en un demonio, la golpeo, la golpeo y ella estaba embarazada, ella tenia en su vientre el producto de una violación que él cometió, el acto mas vil que se podría cometer contra alguien el lo hizo, y no lo recordaba, pero lo hizo.

-Sasuke- Sakura y Naruto llegaron hasta él- ¿estás bien?- los dos aprecian preocupados, y se dio cuenta que había golpeado la pared, que su mano estaba sangrando, que él estaba llorando, la había violado, por dios que clase de animal era él, como pudo permitirse llegar a tanto, como pudo hacerle eso, había puesto en riesgo la vida de su hijo, la prueba de sus atrocidades y de su salvajismo. No sabía en que momento hacia caído tan bajo con ella.

-yo…- que les podía decir, claro estoy bien, solo recordé que ese hijo es producto de una violación que cometí con ella, además de que estuvo en el hospital porque la golpeé, y se me paso la mano y por eso fue a dar al médico, no, no se cayó de las escaleras, yo fui quien puso en riesgo su vida y la de mi hijo, no, claro que no podía decirle eso a nadie, no podría vivir con las miradas de decepción de ellos, no quería que los demás lo juzgaran- Yo…

-lo siento Sasuke- dijo Sakura con voz apagada- no sabia que esperaban un hijo, debes de estar devastado

-tampoco lo sabia, ella nunca me lo dijo

-Sasuke- Naruto parcia serio- tenemos que hablar- Sakura lo volteo a ver- entra Sakura, por favor – ella asintió y ellos quedaron solos fuera

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Qué, que quiero?- grito Naruto- quiero a mi amiga de regreso, Sasuke, Hinata es alguien muy especial para mi, si sabias que estaba embarazada porque te fuiste con esa tipa el día de la fiesta, porque no fuiste tras Hinata, tal vez eso la hizo escapar

-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?

-yo, la conozco, conozco parte de la vida que tu no sabes, y ella es mi amiga, la primer persona que creyó en mi, es importante para mi- su expresión cambio de pronto- yo nunca quise decir nada, porque al principio pense que solo era imaginación mia- suspiro- pero ella siempre estaba triste, parecía cansada, además llegue a verla con una par de moretones, o los labios rotos, siempre que le preguntaba me decía que se había caído, que se pegó, que se mordió, y nunca quise decir mas, porque pensé que no tenia razón para mentir,

-ya dilo idiota- le dijo con rencor

-tu, ¿tu la llegaste a golpear?- no dijo nada, no había nada que decir, no lo podía admitir, pero no podía negarlo

-maldito idiota- sintió un golpe en su cara, y podía ver los ojos de Neji llenos de odio, con lágrimas y dolor- maldito porque lo hiciste, porque, si no la querías podrías haberla dejado, no tenías que golpearla- Neji seguía golpeándolo, y el estaba petrificado, eran los mismos ojos de ella, esos ojos, no quería defenderse, porque en el fondo el sabia que cada golpe lo merecía. Naruto intervino y separo a Neji de él.

-¿Cómo pudiste Sasuke?- dijo Naruto- no tienes idea de todo lo que ella ha tenido que pasar, creí que eras mejor

-nunca te mentí Naruto, siempre he sido así, eres el menos indicado para criticar- no sabía que decir, no había forma de defenderse.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto Neji- no tenas motivos, Hinata siempre fue buena contigo

-porque soy un idiota, por eso- lo grito- yo, yo, pensaba que ella me engañaba, todo lo indicaba, y quería castigarla- lo admitió por primera vez- quería que ella sufriera el infierno que yo sufría al verla con otro, que sintiera lo que yo, eso es lo que quería

-nunca pensaste en tu hijo- dijo Neji- ni en ella, sabía que eras un idiota egoísta, pero nunca creí que cayeras tan bajo Sasuke, por tu bien espero que mi prima este viva, o si no yo mismo te matare.

-Sasuke- Naruto no sabía que decir, lo podía ver, negó con la cabeza, y ambos sabía que no había nada que decir- Hinata no era esa clase de persona, ella nunca te hubiese engañado, tu mejor que nadie lo debería saber, ella te ama, te amaba

-lo se, solo que no parecía tener sentido, pero había fotos y pruebas

-eres un idiota Uchiha- dijo Neji- si creíste en todas esas patrañas, y mentiras, o estabas demasiado ansioso por encontrar algo malo en ella, que lo creíste demasiado fácil- Neji lo golpeo de nuevo en el estómago, y se dio la vuelta para irse- no mereces la pena.

No volvió a entrar, así que opto por ir a un bar, tomo como pocas veces lo había hecho desde que ella se fue, tomo porque no podía vivir con el mismo, porque estaba harto de todo, no él no era perfecto estaba lejos de serlo, pero la había amado, la amaba. La quería de regreso con el, decirlo lo siento, poder enmendar su error. Tomo hasta que el bar estuvo cerrado, apenas y podía ponerse de pie, tomo un caro hasta su casa.

Llego y entre la penumbra creyó ver la silueta de ella, de pronto todo se veía más nítido, incluso en la oscuridad, podía verla, ella estaba ahí, quiso acercarse pero ella tembló y dio un paso hacia atrás- Hinata- pero ella no lo escucho, y siguió retrocediendo, como si fuera un animal herido, y el fuera el cazador, la llamaba, pero ella solo retrocedía, más y más, hasta que finalmente cayo por la ventana de su cuarto.- se ahogaba, le faltaba el aire, y todo parecía dar vueltas, como si todo estuviera en movimiento, menos él, él estaba anclado al piso, sin poder moverse, petrificado ante la escena, ella había saltado, se había ido.-

Despertó al dia siguiente en el suelo de su habitación, había vomitado en la noche, y no había alcanzado a llegar al baño, su cuerpo se sentía pesado, sin vida, recordó la escena y corrió a la ventana, pero fuera no había nada, nada, solo el jardín que ella había cuidado con tanto esmero y amor, y ahora moría, lentamente, igual que él, igual que ella.-

-el gran Sasuke Uchiha- soltó ante el espejo con mofa, no, claro que ya no era ese, era un perdedor, que no tenía esposa, que se había ido, que había huido, sin señales de ella, y sin señale de su hijo, porque en el fondo él sabía que ese niño era suyo, ella era suya- enfermo- le dijo al reflejo, ella no era de él, nunca más, nunca lo fue, ese fue su primer error, Hinata no era un juguete, ni una propiedad, pero para el poseerla había sido el mayor placer, terminar con su voluntad y gentileza le había dado la mayor satisfacción cuando pensó que ella lo había engañado- estúpido- dijo golpeando el espejo, su mano comenzó a sangrar, pero eso no importaba, el baño con sangre era una escena familiar para él, lamentaba admitirlo, se odiaba por ello, pero lo era y engañarse no le haría ningún bien.

-Sasuke- la voz de Naruto irrumpió su pensamiento, el escandaloso rubio estaba fuera, él lo dejo pasar, sabía que se veía como un perdedor, pero ellos eran amigos, siempre habían visto la peor parte del otro.- ¿Qué paso?

-nada…

-Sasuke, déjala, deja de buscarla

-¿Qué dices idiota?, ella es mi esposa

-lo era- le dijo simplemente

-¿Qué?

-Neji, él ha promovido el juicio de divorcio, Hanabi me dijo que si eso no prospera la darán por muerta, ellos no quieren que tú la encuentres, y prefieren, declararla muerta a que tu pongas tus manos sobre ella

-me equivoque, maldición, lo admito, pero no…

-no lo entiendes Sasuke

-¿y tu si?

-si- el rubio agacho la cabeza, y saco un pequeño collar que reconoció como de Hinata, la había visto usarlo en algunas fotos del instituto

-¿Por qué tienes eso?

-te dije que se una parte de la vida de Hinata que tu no sabes…- Naruto pareció pensarlo y se cayó sentado con cansancio sobre una silla, pareciera que tenía el mundo encima, una carga tan pesada para ser llevada solo por el- Hinata, ella, ha sufrido mucho- dijo con simpleza- ella siempre ha sido muy buena con todos, pero no tuvo la vida fácil que todos creen que llevo, su madre murió cuando ella era una niña, ella tomo el lugar de su madre- un escalofrió pareció recorrer el cuerpo de Naruto- su hermana era muy pequeña, pero Hinata se hizo cargo de ella, la amaba demasiado, y siempre la cuido, su primo y ella no siempre se llevaron bien, pero poco después cambio.

-eso ya lo se idiota- dijo sentándose a un lado de Naruto, pero él no lo veía, veía fijamente un punto en el suelo, como si ese punto contuviera los más grandes secretos del universo.

-ella tuvo que crecer a una edad temprana, su padre siempre fue muy duro con ella, no es secreto para nadie que la golpeaba, pero nunca nadie hizo nada- cerro los puño sobre sus rodillas- nunca nadie hizo nada, y me incluyo, que podría hacer yo contra un Hyuga, contra el líder de la familia, que podríamos hacer cualquiera de nosotros contra él, nada- se respondió, su corazón comenzó a latir con mayor fuerza, y podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón- nadie nunca hizo nada, ni cuando la golpeaba, y llegaba con los labio partidos, los moretes en el brazo, en las piernas, todos decidimos creer que había sido parte de su entrenamiento, que se había caído, pero…- guardo silencio- no me juzgues- pidió Naruto- era apenas un joven, no sabía qué hacer, yo había querido ayudarla, pero nunca tuve una oportunidad, no realmente, nunca pude ayudarla…- suspiro, poco después ella comenzó a dormirse en clases, sus ojos parecían cansados, y no solo eran moretones en las piernas, sino en el cuello, en las manos, incluso cerca de su pecho, ella se comenzó a volver más seria, se alejó de Kiba y Shino-

Sintió como todo se ponía rojo dentro de él, la escena, la podía ver claramente, como si el pudiera verla, Hinata de la preparatoria, llorando en un rincón en la azotea, pidiendo un consejo al aire, rezando a su madre por fuerza para poder soportar todo, pidiendo que protegieran a su hermana

-su padre…- Naruto no podía terminar de decir la frase, y el no quería escucharla- su padre, abusaba de ella, no solo con los entrenamientos y abuso psicológico, él la violaba, Sasuke, su padre la violaba, y nunca hicimos nada…- Naruto soltó lagrima de coraje- ella nunca dijo nada, nunca denuncio a su padre, claro que no, era su padre, y ella era Hinata, no había manera de que lo hiciera, pero todos nos dábamos cuenta, nosotros la matamos un poco, sabes- dijo Naruto con tristeza- no solo los golpes lastiman, pudimos hacer algo, pero éramos jóvenes y cobardes

-¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

-Gaara, Neji y yo, llegamos una noche, todo parecía en calma, todo era demasiado silencioso, habíamos tomado unas copas, excepto Neji, el siempre correcto Neji Hyuga, pero entre el silencio escuchamos un grito, y un golpe, corrimos, y al llegar al lugar nos paralizamos, Hiashi Hyuga, estaba encima de Hinata arrancándole la ropa, la había penetrado ya, parecía ebrio… ninguno de nosotros supo que hacer, la escena era horrible de ver, nos congelamos, hasta que Gaara y Neji reaccionaron y lo golpearon en la cabeza, Hiashi cayo desmayado y logramos sacar a Hinata de debajo de él, ella estaba golpeada, y sangrando- dijo Naruto- no fuimos a la policía, no hicimos nada, nada Sasuke, nos quedamos cayados, todos nosotros, y lo único que hicimos fue alejar a Hinata de su padre, la historia fue otra, claro el poderoso empresario Hyuga…

No sabía que decir, quien podría decir algo ante esto, eran unos cobardes- no lo intentes- dijo al fin- no se compara con lo que yo le hice- acepto, porque era cierto, si ellos callaron ante el abuso de su padre, pero el había abusado de ella, el era el cazador, y ella era la presa- yo la lastime, Naruto, la herí, y lo disfrute

-sé que no eres una mala persona Sasuke, te conozco, fallaste si, pero todos lo hemos hecho

-no lo entiendes

-no, no lo hago, pero se que también lo sientes, no te pediré que no la busques, pero déjala tranquila, donde quiera que ella este, seguro que esta mejor que con cualquiera de nosotros, ella necesita ser feliz, no necesita que la lastimen mas

-la amo- le admitió a Naruto- la amo mucho

-es demasiado tarde Sasuke, el amor no puede reparar todo lo que está roto, y no puede borrar todas las cicatrices, Hinata está rota, deja que ella pueda sanar, déjala ser feliz

-pero mi hijo

-ella está muerta, y tu hijo también- le dijo Naruto- por favor Sasuke, hazlo por ella, déjala irse,

-no puedo- le dijo a Naruto

-lo sé, viejo amigo- dijo Naruto, y se encamino a la salida- la porcelana no siempre es tan frágil como parece- le dijo Naruto sin voltear a verlo, si aplicas la suficiente presión durante su desarrollo la harás mas fuerte

-ella no es porcelana

-tienes razón ella es un diamante.-

Naruto se había marchado, dejándolo con más dudas, más culpas, y mucha incertidumbre, no había nada que el pudiera hacer, y no quería dejarla libre, quería verla, abrazarla, y no dejarla nunca más, pero era demasiado tarde para volver.-

Las noches pasaban, todas y cada una más oscura la anterior, se maldijo internamente al saberse culpable de tantas atrocidades, de imaginarse a una Hinata más chica siendo violada por su padre, callada siempre porque era lo que se esperaba de ella.

La chica perfecta, recordó que solían decir los compañeros de la universidad, Hinata estaba lejos de serlo, pero era, lo más cercano a ser perfecta, era linda, sexy, amable, educada, inteligente, tenía muchas cualidades, y esos sonrojos, siempre había un aura de tranquilidad cerca de ella, y tenía es indiscutible apariencia de inocente, ella en si misma era todo un misterio.

 _¿Dónde estarás?_ Le pregunto a la luna. Pero esta como todo lo demás había desaparecido detrás de una nube.-


End file.
